To find a lost sister
by DEATHxCHAN
Summary: My sister disappeared ten years ago without a trace. Because of that, I gave up my dream and became the underling of a detective. By pure chance I find myself in my sister's favorite cartoon. She's gotta be here! The thing is, no one ever saw a human, except me. And I got myself in something involved with that strange sword. Aw hell :(
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I can't belief I'm doing this. I know next to nothing about MLP. I just got fascinated by the fanmade crossover of Ace Attorney and MLP and then I started reading fanfics and now I'm here. So my knowledge is quite limited at the moment and I'll need to do some serious research (*cough* movie4k *cough*) before really getting into the story.**_

_**Alright, let's get this started.**_

**XIII**

**Chapter 1**

Life has its ups and downs. But if you're obsessed with one task you know it is impossible, but still try, you really start appreciating the few times people manage to get you off from it. Considering the burden I put on myself, it may seem cold, but even I could think rationally enough to know that one sometimes needed to take a break. My sister always taught me to keep a cool head. She disappeared ten years ago without a trace.

I guess you guys now know my obsession: finding my goddamn sister. I even became the underling of a private detective. I have to add I'm not good with puzzles or putting facts together, aside from the obvious things. Yeah and someone like me wanted to become a defense attorney at first.

It didn't take much for me to give up this dream. My sister always had been my motivator. We loved playing a certain game, but I didn't touch it in ages.

My I should tell you how I look, before I go on. I have black hair, short, green/brown eyes, pale skin, wore a black leather jacket over a grey vest, it was a cold day, dark blue jeans and blue sport shoes. I also wore a t-shirt with an arrow pointing at my head with the writing: 'This space is unoccupied.' It is an A-Team reference, from their crazy pilot who always wore such a thing.

But I'm getting off topic.

I was totally lucky being taken under a good private detective as Mr. Brown, 'cause I wasn't really cut out for the job. But then again, I wasn't really cut out for anything. I could already feel the pain on my head, although my sister was missing for ten freaking years.

What you guys should know is that I got adopted by my sister's parents. I never knew my own my parents and after I met my sister's I stopped caring.

She was 20 when she disappeared. Despite her age and being occupied with her friends and studying and all, she still made some free time extra for me. Every Saturday was reserved only for me. Now you know why I'm so obsessed with her. At least partially.

Today was my nineteenth birthday, but especially on those days I was all up for work, you know, days that you normally spend with your family. I still loved my parents and all, but I just couldn't get over it. NO ONE DISAPPEARES WITHOUT LEAVING A FUCKING TRACE!

I was walking down the street towards the office of my boss. Business was going low the last month, but my boss didn't complain. When no one needed his help, it meant that there were fewer problems in the world.

Or they just don't want your help, dude.

"Morning boss." I entered the office, putting my jacket over the chair. Mr. Brown raised an eyebrow at me being there on my birthday, although he gave me the day off.

"Seb" my nickname. I'm from Germany and my full name is Sebastian Silvers. Not a German last name, but remember, I got adopted.

"Don't mention it boss." I put my bag on the ground and took my laptop out. Next I walked over to the shelves and took out a file, one that only I handled. You know what kind of file that is, right? My boss shook his head. He still was getting used to my antics. I only worked for two years there, but I've known him for longer. Not really personally, he just was the one who took the case of my sister, after the police gave up searching. I gave up my pocket money for this, even though my parents were totally against it.

"*sigh* This is your birthday. I'm sure your sister wouldn't have wanted this." Mr. Brown said sternly. I didn't even look up from the file, although I knew it inside out. Every word, every picture, every ink drop that got accidentally not where it belonged, the small ketchup stain, I memorized everything.

"My parents got no time anyways for the next two weeks." I replied. I didn't really have many friends. A lot of acquaintances back from school and childhood friends, but nothing too deep. And all of them knew how fast I got pissed on special event days, just because I couldn't spent them with my sis. Yeah, I'm THAT obsessed.

My boss only sighed again and shook his head. He stood up and put a package in front of me. "Happy birthday. Since you're here, I might as well give it to you now."

"Thanks, boss-man."

I opened it and smiled. A new mp3. My old one got busted, while we examined some old sewers. Please don't ask for any details. Not only was it disgusting, but we found things...well, I don't want to rate it M, so I leave it to your imagination.

"Wow, thanks dude."

"No problem."

I immediately got distracted from my work, because I wanted to put all of my music on that thing at once. Good thing I have made backups on my laptop. The whole transmitting process would take a while, so I might as well recharge my laptop at the same time. After putting the cable into the socket, I noticed my boss didn't have any coffee, so I walked to the machine in order to make him new, but Mr. Brown stopped me in my tracks.

"This is your birthday, Seb. You don't need to do anything. In fact I should be the one to bring you coffee." he smiled a little. I took out a coke can from my back. "As prepared as always, I see." he chuckled.

Yeah, I may be sucking at deduction and all, but I always carry a lot of shit with me around. My back was always busting with stuff, thus making it difficult to carry. But I'm a little stubborn when it came to my stupid behavior. Like drinking milk and coke at the same time. It hurts my stomach, but I'm doing it anyways. Plus it grosses people out, so double win for me.

I sighed. This was pointless, but by the time I would give up, I knew I would commit suicide. Everyone knew that, that's why everyone supported me or tried to get me to a psychiatrist. Well at least he knew what he was doing, I gave Doc that much.

I opened the explorer and got to Google Earth. Boss always said, when you're stuck with something, it might be wise to return to the beginning and go through everything step by step.

Sis had been on a party with friends. From what I gathered it went a little out of hand with the alcohol, but that was still pretty normal. Besides, Sis was the one who was driving, so no alc for her. And I knew she wouldn't drink when she was supposed to drive, at least not on her own accord. But I had no evidence that someone made her drunk or drugged. It was still pretty high on the list of what might happened.

Afterwards Sis was supposed to stay with a friend for the night. I secretly believed he had been her boyfriend and my gut feeling turned out to be right. He had been there for me the first year, when I cried myself into sleep every night. I saw him as a cousin, not a brother. We weren't that close. According to him they were supposed to meet at their special place. She went there first, because he had stuff to do in town, before he followed. But she never arrived there. Of course everyone, including me I have to add, firstly believed he was behind her disappearance. But then a witness appeared, saying Sis really went into the woods on her own. So he-

It hit me.

"I'M SUCH A DUMBASS!" I exclaimed smashing both hands on the table, startling my boss in the process. I walked around the office, ranting how I could overlook such an obvious thing, hitting my head against the wall and biting myself in my arm, before I finally calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Brown asked concerned.

I supported myself on the table and took a few deep breaths in order to calm myself down.

"Of course the police searched the area..." I mumbled.

"Seb? Did you found something?" My boss asked, clearly interested in my sudden outburst. I nodded slowly. "There's a place I never bothered looking. I know the police already searched the entire area and after ten years I doubt I'll find anything, but-"

"-it's always worth a try." my boss smiled. He picked up his key cars and put over his jacket. It was one of those cliché detective jackets. I wanted such a thing too, but I always forgot to buy myself one. The download was finished anyway, so I plugged everything off and put it away in my bag a bit hasty.

We walked outside, my boss closing the office. His car was...okay I admit it. I'm a guy and the only thing I know about cars is how not to drive them. Don't ask how I got my own drivers license.

"Where to?" he asked, once we were both set and ready to go. "My old hometown. There's someone I need to ask something." My boss knew the way, so he didn't need any instructions. I looked outside the window the whole time. This was a lost cause and I knew it. Man, what was I thinking? Oh right, about her, because I was totally obsessed with her. Not on the outside, I still had enough brain left to not to show it.

I blocked out the flashbacks that almost came up, when we entered the all too familiar landscape. I was pretty good at this, years of experience. Helps me keep track of what is important.

We arrived at that out in nowhere place half an hour later. I couldn't belief the dude was still living here of all places. "Next to the right." I told him. We were there. Same old two story house. Except they planted new flowers in the front.

"Nice little town." My boss commented as he looked around. "Nothing special here." I waved off. "The internet is pretty shitty." My boss chuckled, while I stepped up the stairs and rang the bell. I wondered if he even was at home or would recognize me at all, hell maybe I wouldn't recognize him. I should have at least called before rushing over.

When the door opened, I found out he didn't change much. He looked a little older and had a beard now or just needed to be shaved, but the rest, still the same old guy.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Yup, didn't recognize me at all. I didn't blame him at all. "I'm the guy who crashed into your car with the bike, thus my sister thought you crashed into me and almost killed you. Well she did send you to hospital."

His eyes widened. That story never gets old. By the way, Sis used a knife.

"Seb?! Haha, didn't recognize you there. Man, you've grown." We shook hands. "Come in little bro."

"Thanks dude. Oh, by the way, that's my boss Chris Brown, a private detective."

"Really? Nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise." The two shook hands. We entered the house and walked straight into the kitchen. If I had been famous of something in the little place here, than it was for a sister who was ready to murder anyone who hurt me and my coke addiction. So Jake, the name of the guy we were visiting, already gave me a glass with cola, when I placed myself on the table. Boss asked for coffee.

The kitchen was a newer model; everything looking like it's made of metal. There was a rose in a vase next to the window. After everyone had his drink, Jake placed himself on the table and started talking. "So, private detective? What happened to the whole defense attorney thing?" he asked teasingly. I smiled in a nostalgic way, looking down at my glass.

"Things changed. And honestly, I only took this job, for the hope to find her one day. You know, like in those books and movies." I laughed dryly and the other two joined in eventually. "So you're here because of her?" Jack looked over to a photo, which showed the two in their teens, the time he had been in hospital.

"That's right." My boss took over. "We hoped you could tell us where this place is you two were supposed to meet."

Jack flinched visibly. "Why? I doubt there's anything you'll find."

"I know it's pointless, but...at least I want to see what she liked about that place." Oh man, why didn't I just tell him I wanted to make peace with myself? Meh, he saw through it anyway. He knew how messed up I was in the head, even though the two of us didn't know each other that good. He looked with pity at me and then let out a sigh.

"It's up the dog way, to the right of where the wild strawberries grow. The bench where you can overview everything."

"Where that old staircase is?" I asked with a deadpan expression and the same voice.. Jake nodded. "Yeah, that place."

"Oh god..." I hit my head on the table. Jake and Mr. Brown looked at me confused. "I rolled down that staircase a few times. Hurt a lot. Bad childhood memories."

The two chuckled and I didn't even bother complaining. I acted pretty stupid back then and slipped over the same spot, while playing the same game. I'm a genius alright. Did I mention I broke my right arm all four times it happened?

"Oh shit." Jake looked at the clock in the room. "I gotta go somewhere. Nice seeing you again. Nice to meet you Mr. Brown. If you'd excuse me. Gotta go."

"See ya around."

"Thank you for the coffee."

Mr. Brown and I left, while Jake hurried upstairs, to change clothes. Boss and I were walking to the forest path, when we heard the sound of a horn. Jake drove away and we all waved to each other, before Boss and I proceeded.

"Why is this path called 'dog way'?" he asked out of curiosity, when we entered the forest from the west side. "It just got that name, 'cause a lot of people go on a walk in a regular basis on this path. And there had been sightings of wolves every now and then. Actually, I saw one myself one time. Pretty cool, but I didn't have a camera at that time."

"Ah, so that's why there's a wolf statue in the middle of the village."

I nodded. "Wolves are to us like cows to the Hindus. Hurt one and we'll burn you."

"Okayyyyy?"

I laughed. It may have been a bit extreme, but we in my place never feared wolves. We were always fascinated by them and hell in the kindergarten here it was forbidden to tell fairy tales where wolves are the bad guys. Am not kidding. There's some kind of background story behind this. Man this is my home, I should know about it. I should ask Jake another time, he most likely knew it.

"Okay, this way boss." I still knew my way around.

"Shouldn't we follow the path?" he asked as I started climbing my way around. "There's none. They never bothered restoring it after it got grown all over. Now it is a little special place."

"This town is weird." Boss commented. I laughed. "Three cows come to one human."

He carefully followed me. I instructed him to grab the same tress as I did and we quickly made our way up. Then we simply needed to go through a few bushes aaaand...

...wait for it...

"Wow." My boss was in awe as he saw the sight. You had a pretty good overview over all the villages around and the landscape. "Looks even better on a sunset, especially in spring when everything around here is blooming." Man now I felt like a tourist guide. Mr. Brown enjoyed the view a little more, before he adjusted his coat. He looked around and found my personal unlucky stairs. There was moss grown all over them and the metal railing was totally rusted. "Why are they here?" he asked.

"There's an old bunker under us, back from the second world war." I informed him. "One of the reasons I wanted to come here. I know the police searched every room down below that was still accessible, but well...you know the outcome." I sighed.

Mr. Brown nodded, his hand resting under his chin. "Does it belong to anyone around here?" he asked. I shrugged. "The last dude was pretty old. I think he's already dead. If he didn't sell it to anyone, it might belong to the government again." I chuckled. "We used to sneak in there a lot. But then they installed this new door."

Mr. Brown nodded and started to take notes. Normally I would do that too, but I grew up in this place. That stuff is common knowledge to me.

"So, only townspeople know about this place?" he asked. I shrugged and crossed my arms, looking down the valley. "Dunno. We all had one or other friend from outside who was brought up here at some point. Sorry, it goes to at least 50 suspects in total." I informed him.

"I guess that is only natural. Hmm, let's take a look downstairs. We might find a number on a sign, which we can dial to ask the owner for permission to get inside."

"Hopefully it's not that rusty old dude. I pissed the guy off more than one time." I admitted. Mr. Brown smiled and shook his head. We both walked downstairs, very carefully I might add. When we got to the fence, there was one thing that jumped into my eye immediately. I took out my own notebook.

"That's strange. They put in the old door again."

"What?"

Mr. Brown inspected the door. Clear enough, he could see the rusted old door behind the fence. A good kick was enough to get it open. "It's already open." he noted. "There's a hole in the fence." he also said.

"What?"

He showed me the place and sure enough, there was a hole. We could easily fit in. "Why the hell would they change the door again?"

"Because the old one was stolen, brat!"

Urrgh...that voice.

Boss and I turned around. "Mr. Rogers..." I bent over sweating, although it was pretty cold.

"Heh, if it isn't the little junky brat." he spat, although I swore for a second I saw a hint of amusement on the old man's face. His face had even more scars and he had a full body tattoo of a dragon. Yup, we got all kind of weird people around. Plus he wore his old military uniform. Why was that? I knew he did it on special occasions.

"Junky brat?" My boss asked. I gave him a wry smile. "Me being a cola junky and all. It started pretty early."

Mr. Brown nodded slowly and turned slowly to the man in front of him. "If I may introduce myself, my name is Chris Brown, a private detective."

"Hmph, I see. Looking for the little brat's sister?" he asked in a ruffed voice. We both nodded. "Hmph, good luck with that. She's been missing for ten years." I flinched. Thanks for the reminder sucker, as if I don't push myself through this enough.

"You said the door was stolen?" asked my Boss.

"That was originally my idea." I admitted sheepishly. "But he caught us in the process, thus the fence. It's attached to a little alarm system."

"Hmph, same as always. Only good for burglar and steeling."

I wanted to tell him that I never stole anything, but the old guy knew that already. He was just taking his revenge on me for making him so much trouble. He did it with everyone. "I was about to change the battery, when I found some brats sneaking in. Hmph, they get worse with each generation I tell you. No respect for the elders. I tell you, we need to send them to Afghanistan! That way, they'll learn their lesson."

That's Mr. Rogers for you. Mr. Brown cleared his throat. Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.

"I brought the kids to the police."

"Oh dude..."

"Hehe, so you do remember."

"How could I forget?" I deadpanned. "You don't want to know the details. Trust me boss." I interrupted Mr. Brown before he could state his question.

"Boss? Whatever. So, you wanna go inside?"

"You'd actually let us?" I asked in disbelief. "It IS your birthday, brat. 'Sides, I still need to change that battery and take out a new fence. I'll let you snoop around as much as you want, 's long 's you help me."

"Thank you, we appreciate your help." Mr. Brown said.

"Thanks man. Owe ya a lot."

"Tch, at least you got the heart in the right place sonny." That meant a lot, coming from him. Back then, we were all pretty mean to him. I heard rumors he lost his entire division in one fight. He had the rank of a commander, by the way.

It was the first time I was inside legally. The walls on the upper two levels were all newly painted with white paint. A few buckets were still lying around, along with some used brushes. The air conditioning was modernized on all levels that were accessible. Truth to be told, the guy was a little paranoid and thought we were just one step away from getting into the 3rd world war. And honestly, considering everything that was happening I believed him more and more with each passing year.

Getting the fence up was no easy task, considering there was no elevator in this place. After Mr. Rogers put in the new battery for the fence we were all gathered in the first hall.

"Sure brings back memories." I remarked more to myself.

"Did your sister snuck in here as well?"

"As well? HA!" Mr. Rogers started laughing and I smiled dryly. "She taught us all the tricks." I informed him.

"Sneaky brat would have easily made it pretty high in the army. Had all the other brats under her wing, like she was a general." Mr. Rogers laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "Now that you mention it...oh man, were we that messed up?" I asked.

Mr. Brown shook his head. "Do you think she would run away?"

That question had to come, I knew it. It still hurt hearing it. I unconsciously made a fist.

"No way in hell." Mr. Rogers responded. "One day, there was another brat making fun of that brat over there."

Fucking great, bring out more memories I buried and kept buried for all those years. "It was in the middle of the street. They were both 7 at the time. She's 10 years older than him."

...! He said she IS.

"The brat was always overprotective of him. Beat the shit out of the other brat, making him stay in hospital for a month." Mr. Brown was shocked in hearing that. I never really told him more than he needed to help me investigate her case, so yeah.

"Instead of going to those places for insane kids, she went straight into jail. Haha, you should have seen the show she pulled off."

"I'm going investigating." I didn't bother asking for permission. I just couldn't stand it when other's talked about her. As you just heard, she'd done a lot for me and got angry over the smallest things.

I walked downstairs into the lowest level accessible. I always mentioned accessible, meaning a few of those tunnels either collapsed or the vent was malfunctioning. I know a bunker ain't supposed to collapse just like that, but I heard Mr. Rogers complain on how the company who built that thing messed up everything.

In the war days there had been a lot of ammo, weapons, food and all the stuff you need for war being stocked in here. Today most rooms were empty. I didn't know what I hoped to find. A body? A skeleton? Heck, even if she turned out to be dead, I just wanted to know what happened to her.

I walked pretty much aimlessly around, but kept myself in the area were the old lights still worked. I tried to keep my mind up and managed to get back on track. I almost would have gotten a little insane there, but luckily the sudden cold was enough of a shock to bring me back.

It came literally out of nowhere and made me wonder what was going on. Sure it was cold in here, colder than outside, but the sudden cold was what was odd. I took out my notebook and immediately wrote it down. Maybe something was malfunctioning.

My mind was clear again and looking at my watch, I realized I had been wandering for almost half an hour. "Seb?" I heard a voice.

"Over here!" I shouted. Mr. Brown came down the stairs. "Seb, you had me worried!" he almost shouted. I crossed my arms and looked at him sternly. Hey, I can't help it when I lose it.

"*sigh* Anyways, Mr. Rogers is occupied with some repairing. He gave me a map and marked the areas we could look around freely." I took a look at the map. Huh, the bunker was simpler structured than I thought. My memory must be a little hazy.

"Since we're here, we might as well look around. I take the rooms to the left and you to the right."

"Got it, boss."

He knew it was useless. He only helped, because else I'd do it on my own and screw up at some point. The rooms at this level used to be storage rooms and some of them even had still some canned rations. I remembered there's stuff in some cold regions which would probably last forever due to the cold temperatures and everything being canned. From what I could read, you still could eat the stuff here. You have to consider it's almost 70 years old.

After some looking around, we meat up at the stairs. "Found anything?" he of all people asked. I simply shook my head and walked one level up. The barracks were here. I had been once in Berlin in a bunker on simple beds made of metal nets. Haven't ever slept that good, no joke. I was tempted to try them out, but kept my focus on looking around. The only things really notable in the first rooms were that there was almost no dust for some reason. Must have been the work of old Mr. Rogers.

Inside the last room however I found something. Nothing special actually, only a few marbles. I picked them up and walked outside. I met the Boss outside at the stairs again. "Found some marbles. Probably from one of the kids Mr. Rogers caught." Mr. Brown raised an eyebrow. "That can't be. According to Mr. Rogers, he found them shortly after they entered the bunker."

"Then maybe he missed one."

"No, don't you remember? He had to open up the way down, so we could get the fence up."

Now that he mentioned it, he was right yet again. "I know Rogers; he ain't the man for toys. And I know there's no other way down, I've been here often enough."

"The vents?" Mr. Brown suggested. I shook my head. "Suicide, they had to call fire patrol in order to get one kid out one day. It just goes straight down."

"Hmm...judging from the information at hand, either someone stole some spare keys or someone is still here right now."

"Couldn't someone have forgotten them here a few days ago?" I asked.

"No, else the alarm system would have reacted. Mr. Rogers assured me no one entered the last few weeks."

"So, someone is here? Right now? Hell if that's the case, the kid might be starved!"

Mr. Brown nodded. "I'll go upstairs and get Mr. Rogers. You look around, but stay at the places we're allowed to be."

"Got it, boss. I'll start downstairs and work myself up. There're plenty of places to hide between the shelves."

Boss-man ran upstairs, while I ran down and took out my flashlight, just in case I'd need it. I had two with me. The better one, which ran on batteries and the one that wasn't that good, but could be recharged anytime with the dynamo being attached and all.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I shouted, whenever I entered a new room. There was never a reply. I looked around every neat and corner, but couldn't find anyone. What took Mr. Brown so long? I was almost done with the floor, when in the last room something caught my eye. It was a glowing red murble.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. The hell was that? My heartbeat increased on a dangerously high rate and I breathed a little bit too often, so that I almost lost consciousness, just by looking at this thing. The air was a little thin, aside from the vent.

I tried to calm myself down, but failed miserably. It didn't help, that the lights went out all of the sudden. "Well fuck."

I activated my flashlight and searched for the exit. "That's how a fourth of the horror games start that I play." I mumbled to myself, while looking for a way out. Cue my paranoia stroke in.

"Keep calm, look for the exit, go to the stairs...maybe I should listen to some music." No, in case Mr. Brown found me, I'd get a heart attack. I finally managed to get outside. It looked like the entire building was shut down for the time being. I didn't even hear the vent, meaning I needed to get out. Luckily all I needed to do was to go forward and-

"WHOA SHIT!"

I swear I saw a pair of red eyes for a split second. Must have been my imagination or some emergency lights, I just couldn't make out anymore, 'cause I was stupid. It did happen before, so I was pretty much convinced.

That was until I felt a touch on my shoulder, making me stop. "Boss? Or maybe Mr. Rogers?" I asked, almost squeaked like a mouse. Next I felt something heavy hit the back of my head. That was the moment my life got pretty fucked up. In a crazy way.

XIII

"Ow, maaaaaaaan~" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head, when I woke up. I was totally confused and had a hard time to remember what just happened. Slowly it all came back to me, the moment I woke up until the moment I passed out.

"Right, must have been that kid. Probably wanted his or her toys back." I concluded. I searched my pockets and noticed that the marbles were gone alright. Everything else was still there. Well at least the kid wasn't a thief.

Using my light I flashed ahead and now it got really disturbing. I wasn't inside a man-made tunnel anymore. "This is a freaking cave. A CAVE!"

Luckily this wasn't the first time something like this happened. I was working with a private detective and it got a little exciting at one point: I got kidnapped. We were looking for a lost teen and those guys mistook me for him. Belief me, one time is enough to make you immune to such things as waking up in random places. Hey this time had been better: I hadn't been under drugs, but was knocked out cold. Sure I had a headache, but waking up from drugs was way worse, belief me.

Plus I had all my stuff and wasn't tied up or anything. My explanation was the one who owns the marbles was a little insane in the brain and brought me here, wherever here was. Most likely some cave connected to the bunker. I could breathe clearly, so I must either be pretty close to an exit or close to the bunker.

Calming myself down as much as possible, I started walking ahead, with my heart clearly trying to break my rips. Yeah, I calmed down.

I could now describe in every detail just how afraid I was and every time I stumbled and all. But no. All I say is that I walked for five minutes (I still had my watch), when I arrived in a dimly lighted room. There was a hole in the sealing and the sun was coming through, shining down on a sword in the stone.

"What the fuck? Did I get dropped in a film trailer or something? At least the sword is cool." I commented. It wasn't your typical King Arthur Excalibur sword. It looked like a flame came out of the handle. It was a little crooked and completely black, no shit.

"Might as well..." I mused. Putting the flashy to the ground, I walked ahead and put both hands on the handle. "One...two...three! Whoa!" I shouted as I fell to my butt, because it was really easy to get it out. The weight still put me down. "Ow~" I whined.

I got up and supported myself on the sword. I tried to hold it up and noticed, even if it seemed to weight something, I could swing it around like a madman. I wondered if that thing was even real. My bleeding finger was proof enough.

"That is awesome and disturbing at the same time." I told myself. Nevertheless, I felt a lot safer with that thing in my hand. I picked up the flashy into my other hand and walked into what seemed to be the next hallway. Whatever was going on, I'd have something to tell my parents back at home. The sword I could give some museum or sell it to one. Nah, I'm not in the mood in being an ass today.

When I saw light at the end of the tunnel, I don't belief in heaven,thank you, I turned off my light and walked straight ahead, shielding my eyes, until I got outside.

GOD, when did it became so HOT!? I immediately threw the sword to the ground and took off my jacket, somehow managing to stuff it into my back, which was full now. I opened my vest too. What the hell was wrong with the weather? First totally cold and now hot as in the summer?!

"Something is totally wrong. What da...?!" The sword was gone. I looked down at my hand and noticed again something disturbing. Since when did I have a freaking tattoo on the back of my hand?! It looked like the mini version of the sword.

I was still baffled on the sword that disappeared, when I suddenly heard the sound of wolves growling. I'd recognize that sound everywhere. Only I didn't recognize the wolves.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. In front of me out of the bushes came three wolves out. Wolves made of wood and with sick green glowing eyes!

"Screw logic Seb! You already know this ain't a dream, since you felt pain! Get the fuck out of here!" I commanded myself. In the back of my head I had the faint idea that I was on drugs, but right now I was running. I was an idiot. I was running from wolves! Wolves are faster than humans! I thought I could make it out, if I run between the trees. What an idiot I was at that time. I didn't come that far anyway.

One of the wolves jumped in front of me and now I was surrounded. Now came the real panic with the breakdown, curling up in a ball and whimpering. Yeah, thinking back even NOW I feel way too embarrassed to describe it in further detail. Let's skip to the next interesting thing. Remember the tattoo? Well that thing was burning! BURNING! Literally speaking. In black flames!

I think I should tell you now, so I don't have to repeat myself. In the following moments I was disturbed, confused, scared and overall freaked out. I'll tell you when I calmed down.

Don't ask me, but it kind of reminds me of pokemon. Only slightly, don't worry.

Three small balls of dark flames jumped out from the back of my hand and landed on the ground, right in front of the three wolf thingies. Now we come to the really disturbing part and also the part where I found out under which section of my fanfiction account I would put this story, once I got home, if ever.

Three freaking PONIES appeared out of the black flames! I knew they weren't horses, because on our Saturdays my sis and I watched our favorite shows together. She is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic sucker, while I'm more into anime than cartoons, mainly One Piece.

Anyways one earth pony, a pegasus and a unicorn were facing now the wolves, I'll just call them that for now, until I remember what they're actually called.

The ponies basically had dark fur and red eyes. Their manes however were ash grey. Yeah, luckily there isn't much to describe much on ponies. Oh yeah, totally forgot the cutie marks. Like my tattoo, only in white.

Now I wasn't really a brony or anything, but I did remember some samples of the show. Mainly earth ponies focus on strength, unicorns on magic and pegasi on agility. It was easier for me to comprehend to put it under RPG logic.

The wolves howled up in surprise, giving the ponies a chance to strike. They almost acted like robots, programmed to fight. The earth pony kicked his or her target (I was too baffled to check out for that detail) and it shambled. The unicorn zapped the thing with electricity, while the pegasus flew up and charged down.

In all that mess my brain was currently trying to get through, it remembered one thing. Those stupid wolves regenerated. My survival instincts took over and I ran away from the place as fast as possible, which was slow. My bag got caught up over and over in the bushes and all the crap a forest had to offer.

I tripped over a rock at some point and landed ungracefully on the ground, luckily on moss. I breathed heavily and pretty fast. I was listening to my surroundings carefully. I knew what kind of sounds wolves made back from at home, but luckily I only heard birds and other stuff. All of the sudden the three black flame-balls returned into the back of my hand and it felt like I touched a hot plate. I bit my arm in order to not scream.

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN!' I shouted mentally to myself. I thought of my sister. I got sad and the wish to be with her took over. It also meant I got totally depressed and needed to suppress my tears. A nasty trick to get myself back on track, but the best that helped me. Let me say it this way: if you're insane (I'm obsessed with my sister, not totally, but enough) you learn how to keep that insanity hidden and in the process you learn some mind tricks on yourself.

I was still confused and scared as hell. I just realized how dark that forest really was and I had a pretty good idea what the name of said forest was. My brain told me over and over that it was impossible, that I was under drugs, but heck I already knew how it was to be under drugs! I could easily conclude I was not! Plus I already experienced pain!

"Calm. The Fuck. Down." I growled at myself. Sometimes I wished I had a split personality, so that the other one could take over at some points in my live. Would have been damn useful at that point.

"This is nuts! This is TOTALLY nuts. Know what? If I wake up tomorrow and am still here, I'm gonna accept it."

Satisfied I tried to get up, but collapsed. I didn't feel too well and something was wrong with my vision. It was blurring from time to time. Oh hell, I recognized that symptoms: I was dehydrating. Last time that happened I needed 1 liter of water in order to get back in shape. I had been late for my part time job.

I tried to forget the fat about the ponies and wolves and everything else and dragged my bag next to my face. After opening it, I took out my jacket and all the other stuff until I finally found another coke can. I had 3 left that one in my hand included. Coke wasn't the best thing, but it was the only thing I had at the time and I needed something inside my system. Plus I was getting hungry. And as good (and unnecessary) as I always prepared, I didn't have any food with me.

After my brain got back on track and the coke can was empty, I got up and started walking into a random direction. There was supposed to be a path somewhere. Still that forest crept me out. Doesn't look that dangerous in the cartoon. Or maybe I was just overreacting, I was simply totally scared by that all other world and magical tattoo shit.

I should really stop describing how freaked out I was and start describing my surroundings. I didn't recognize most of the trees. In all honesty it looked like a mixture of a typical forest from middle Europe with one third of it being jungle trees.

I found some strange plants on my way, such as blue glowing flowers. A lot of the flowers were glowing and I avoided them as good as possible. The mushrooms looked even weirder than the once from my old school book. Different colored dots, some of them were zebra like striped and one huge red one looked like it was breathing!

I avoided those plants as good as possible and sometimes even stopped breathing for a few seconds because of the spores. I didn't know if I was going the right way. I could have gone deeper or actually walked into the right direction. I found myself at a clearing again and sighed in relief when actual sunlight hit my face. I decided to make a short break and placed myself on a not so comfortable rock. I heard some rustling behind me, but that happened ever since I entered the forest.

My stomach told me it was time for dinner, but I didn't have anything with me. Trying out some of the local fruits? Yeah like I was that stupid or rather that desperate. I was still in danger though.

Three more of those wolves appeared and I was surrounded. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUCK!" Yeah, I lost it again. The predators smiled wickedly at me and came closer and closer. Why wasn't my freaking tattoo reacting?!

"Come on, come on!" I rubbed it like it was a lamp with a Jeanie inside. The wolves were only a few inches away, before my tattoo finally started burning again. But instead of the ponies, I felt something inside my hand and a split second later I had that sword in my hand. I looked at it in disbelief. The wolves luckily didn't cope well with something appearing out of nowhere.

When I looked at the sword, I felt some confidence rising inside me, like when I firstly took it out of the cave. I looked at the wolf in front of me and swung a few times, making the creature back away a little. And I just made it angry.

Something inside me changed and I took some sort of fighting position. I charged at the first wolf and he charged at me. I swung the sword pretty unprofessional and hit the thing straight on the head. You expect an epic battle? Get real people. I was surrounded and I had been idiotic enough to just charge ahead. Before I could even see how much damage I did, I felt pain going through of my legs. I was still in shock, screaming, when I was hit to the ground and bitten in the shoulder. I screamed in pain and then the third wolf, which was still alive, came into the whole mess. I wasn't so sure whether I was lucky or unlucky that they didn't bite my neck. They shook their heads, obviously trying to rip my limbs apart from my body. I really thought I was done for at that time, if it wouldn't have been for the three shadow ponies deciding now of all times to appear and help me!

Now my memories of what transpired are totally fuzzy and not reliable, because my brain was way too occupied with the pain. I do remember being carried for what seemed like for _hours._

I lost quite the amount of blood and I could feel my pulse increasing.

From there on my memory really isn't reliable anymore. I felt had closed my eyes and even got slightly used to the pain. With any luck the bleeding would stop before it got too severe, but I doubted that. I started having strange visions of my sister and moments of my life. At some point I lost consciousness.

XIII

_"You're not going to give up NOW, are you?"_

_Who is that?_

_"Come on, you just started it!"_

_Sis...?_

_"What did you expect? To become a master in this in no time?"_

_That laugh..._

_"Aw, don't gimme that face."_

_Where are you?_

_"Okay, okay, you win. I'll help you, but only this time, got it?"_

_What are you talking about? Where are you? I can't see anything!_

_"Alright, now get up and give your best! Dun' worry. You know I won't let anything happen to you."_

_XIII_

I woke up with a huge groan. I felt totally weak and was ready to fall asleep again, but sadly I couldn't. One I could feel the sun shining directly on my eyes. Two there were voices, but I couldn't make out any words. Three I didn't feel tired I felt weak. There's a huge difference between them.

I gathered my memories of the recent events, but couldn't make out what was real and what an illusion. So the only way to find out was to open my eyes. However I closed them immediately as the sun hit bull's eye into my pupils. I let out a sound of being uncomfortable and tried to shield my eyes from the sun, emphasize on tried. My arm fell down just like that. I couldn't hold it up. By the by, there were excited whispers around me. Umm, some dude could need some help?

I opened my eyes again, waiting until they adjusted to the light. I could make out that I was in some kind of bed. I also just noticed, my upper body was exposed. I carefully moved my arms up and my worst fears came true. I was bandaged where those wolves had bitten me. Was I mentally prepared? More or less. Did it help? Nope.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed when my eyes were bombarded with colors. I thought I was on LSD, seeing the mane six around me! My exclamation seemed to have startled them and they were looking at me with wide eyes. We stared at each other for quite some time, with, what was her name? God it has been way too long. Ah right, Fluttershy. She was hiding behind a chair and carefully looked up from behind.

That chair made me curious. Looking around I was in someone's house, instead of a hospital. Books, Twilight's House. That much I remembered.

I saw my bag and my clothes (there was still blood on them) put over a chair. Why do they have a bed in human size?

_"Hey Twi, what's going on? Did he wake up?"_

...

I didn't understand one word, except for the 'Twi'. Spike entered the room. Oh man.

"I'm getting a headache." I slumped back on my pillow, groaning. Language barrier to top it all.

_"Hey, wakey, wakey!"_

Someone shouted something.

"Ummph!"

_"Pinkie! Be careful! He's still injured!"_

The pink pony jumped on my stomach, making me cough. The sudden movement of several injured body parts made me cringe. At least the pink pony, AH YES, Pinkie Pie was her name, saw that and mumbled something, probably an apology, before jumping down.

I took some deep breaths, but it wouldn't get any better.

_"What's wrong with him?"_

I won't tell you when I remembered all the names, so I'll just say it straight out. Rarity said something. But man, whatever language they used, it didn't come near any languages I knew off. English as my mother tongue, German because I came from there and it was practically my second mother tongue and last but not least a little bit of French.

My stomach started to growl all of the sudden, startling the ponies around me. "Oh you shut up." I groaned, looking on my stomach. It ignored me and growled again. I slumped back again and tried to hide the blush.

One of them giggled. _"I guess that answers that. Spike, could you go to the kitchen and bring him something?"_

_"Wait a minute, Twi! We don't even know what it is! Are you sure we should help it?"_

_"You wanna let him starve?"_

_"Oh...well..."_

_"Applejack is right, Rainbow. Besides I have an idea what HE might be. I need to check on the books again, I've been reading."_

Wish I could understand what they were talking about. I just glanced over to the pony that was talking at the moment and tried to figure out as much as possible from the tone in their voices. Spike had left the room when the conversation started. In the meantime Fluttershy came finally out of hiding, but was still the farthest away from my bed. I'd have smiled, but I felt terrible. I have a weak spot for animals.

Suddenly I smelled something and it smelled good. I looked over to the door from where the smell came from.

The ponies were still discussing something, when Spike returned with a plate in his tiny arms. He made food! Pancakes! I barely controlled myself from trying to get out of my bed and running ahead. Good thing it was impossible for me to do so.

When Spike was next to my bed, I tried to support myself on my elbows, but failed to get up. I tried a second time and slumped on the bed yet again. Before I could try a third time, I felt a hove on my chest. It felt strangely soft, but still like a hove. Fail?

I looked to my left and found Twilight.

_"You should keep it low. You lost a lot of blood."_

_"Why didn't you bring him to the hospital?" _That was Spike. Twilight answered him.

_"Because we didn't want to cause a panic." _She looked at me again. I looked over to Spike. He was ready to feed me of all things. I facepalmed, looked over at Twilight and shook my head, my face getting red alone from the thought of getting fed.

I tried to get up again, but was pushed down by Twilight.

_"Sure is ah stubborn one."_

I sighed and gave up. It was either that or starving. My stomach needed to make a comment on that thought. "Shut up you traitor."

For some reason the ponies giggled. Probably because I was talking to my stomach. I frowned. Couldn't they at least leave the place, while I was being fed? Would make things a lot easier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Oh well, the first chapter went rather well. Maybe I should have read over before posting it. Anyways, I think I can write another one with only having the basic knowledge.**_

**XIII**

**Chapter 2**

Yeah, they actually did it. They all watched me like I was some kind of cute puppy, while being fed by Spike. I would have hit the little dragon over the head for making the thing with the train, you know, if not for the fact that I'd be dead without the food. Suicide could come another time.

I don't really see death as a negative thing, you know? It's part of life and all.

Anyways, after I was finished or rather Spike was finished with feeding me, he gave me some water to drink. I showed my approval with a nod and said 'thank you' although I knew he couldn't understand me.

Still feeling weak and wondering why they didn't bring me into hospital with the amount of blood I lost, I leaned back and closed my eyes, relaxing a little.

_"What are we going to do now, Twi?" _I recognized Spike's voice.

_"Yeah Twilight, we can't keep him hidden forever." _That was Rarity. _I'm sure he'll want to go out as well, when he feels better."_

_"Speaking off" _That was AJ _"shouldn't we bring him to hospital? Ah mean he lost a hella lot of blood."_

_"Look, you saw how that pony from Manehatten reacted, when he saw him. I had a hard time convincing him to not tell anypony about him. We'll wait until the princess decided what to do with him. Maybe she'll give a press conference, so the other ponies won't overreact and scream that there's monster living in Ponyville." _Twilight, gotta be her.

_"Urps, Twi...urrp.."_

I opened my eyes at the strange sounds that Spike made. He looked like he was ready to gross out any second. Why did that look so familiar?

Eventually he burped and a little flame came out. Out of the flame appeared a letter. Oh right, that's how it worked.

"That's...disturbing."

They looked at me for a second when I made that comment, but quickly their focus got back to the letter Twilight was holding in midair with her magic. It looked pretty awesome. Still the colors weren't good for my eyes.

Freaking LSD cartoon.

Twilight read the letter and while we're speaking of eyes, her own grew wider and wider with each paragraph she passed, until finally she snapped.

_"I NEED TO CLEAN UP!"_

"My ears..." I whined. The rest had similar reactions to my own. Twilight ran out of the room and I could hear her galloping around the house. "Is she high or something?" By now I was ignored, since no one could understand me.

Rarity walked up to Fluttershy and talked to her. _"Can you please stay with...him, while we try to calm Twilight down?"_

_"Oh umm...of course. If you want me to do..."_

The rest of the ponies said something and showed signs of approval and...being relieved? Well Fluttershy stayed behind, while the rest left the room, closing the door behind them. I looked over to the yellow pegasus, who took a few steps back, when our eyes met each other. Knowing it would take a while for her to get used to me, I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes, trying to give my body some more rest.

Eventually I got used to the noises from downstairs and drifted off into sleep every so often. But it always was only a light sleep and I woke up every time the noises got a little louder. What the hell were they doing and why was Twilight panicking? There's gotta be an obvious reason, but at that time I was too weak to think straight. Besides, it's been a while since I watched the show.

One time I felt thirsty. At the night stand next to me was the glass with water Spike gave me when I was eating. When I tried to grab it, my arm just slammed on the stand, startling Fluttershy. I frowned at my arm and tried to pick it up with my other arm, which also slammed down. I looked probably a little ridiculous.

Shy looked at me confused and then over to the stand, where my hand desperately tried to grab the glass with water.

_"Oh, you want to drink something?"_

You guys don't know just how fast language barrier gets on your nerves. Especially if it is something you never heard before. It made it worse I couldn't at least pick out some keywords. It was a bit early, but I hoped some words would have similarities to human words.

Fluttershy grabbed the glass of water and got closer to me, bringing the water to my lips. I drank the whole glass. "Thanks a lot." I nodded and smiled. Fluttershy smiled back and put the glass away. Lack of blood in your system really puts you down. I had trouble getting my left arm back in position and my right I needed to leave hanging down the bed.

I looked outside the window and noticed it was already dark. How long have I been here anyways? Couldn't have been for more than a few hours. The last natures call was, when I was in the woods.

After some blood flooded in my arm I brought it up to my face for a few seconds. "What? It's still my birthday? It totally felt longer." There was still one hour left. That reminded me of something.

"Hey."

"AAHH!"

For that I didn't need a dictionary. I somehow managed to startle Fluttershy, who was now floating in midair at the very corner of this room. I rolled my eyes, a little annoyed. I wanted to say something and at the same time do some motioning, so she would understand it, when we heard a commotion outside.

Shy flew towards the window and gasped. Wish I could stand up. Did someone, excuse me, some**P**ony saw me, while they brought me here? In my head was the image of hundreds of colorful ponies with torches and pitchforks in their hands, eh hooves. Know what? As long as no one complains, I'm gonna stick to the human terms.

Someone was coming upstairs. I could hear a few hooves trampling up wooden stairs. I looked towards the door, when it opened.

"Holy-!" I exclaimed, but regretted it immediately. I accidently jerked a bit and my shoulder hurt a little. Princess Celestia stepped into the room, a strange aura coming out of her. It gave me the creeps. To top it all, her sister Luna was with her with her own kind of aura. I didn't like both auras. Somehow I felt like I was being scanned by the two alicorns. The name sucks by the way. I know it's a show for children, but come on.

"Uhh...hi?" I waved with my hand weakly.

Wrong move.

_"HOW DARE THOU SPEAK TO US IN-"_

Luna was luckily interrupted by Celestia. She brought one of her wings up. My ears still hurt. If that upsets her already, I don't wanna know what will happen, when I really talk to her, like I do with everyone else back at home. Fluttershy flew out of the window, in case you wondered.

_"Please use your indoor voice sister. You see that he is recovering and needs some rest."_

"And there we go again. Language barrier." I muttered, but still loud enough to hear for the princesses, so they immediately got what the problem was.

Celestia looked up, her smile never leaving her face. It still scared me~.

She looked somewhat curios and looked at me for a good minute. Being uncomfortable with her gaze, I looked away, only to stare into the hard gaze of her sister's gaze. I flinched visibly. Celestia looked over to her sister and chuckled. Luna looked over to Celestia and sighed.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at what I saw. The older sister gave me a confused look, while Luna looked a little offended and angry. Before she got to her loud booming voice again, I got my arm under the blanket and tried to get something out of my pocket.

"Come on...got it."

I didn't know why I felt the need to show it to them, but I did it and I think it helped my case. I slowly took out a pendant with a small frame attached to it. Inside was an old photo. I looked at it nostalgically. It showed me and my sister, our faces cuddling. We both smiled in direction of the camera. Her blond hair was falling down on my face and covered my left eye. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Damn it...look at you, you whimp." A tear ran down my cheek. I must have been staring at the picture for quite some time, because I felt something nuzzling my arm. I looked over and found Celestia looking at me in concern. Her sister was the same as always and who could blame her? I showed them both the picture.

The two looked down at the picture. I fell back on the pillow. Slowly it was getting on my nerves. There I had been able to get up, only to drop down one minute later. I groaned.

_"Sister."_

Luna's concerned voice took my attention. She was looking at my tattoo and she didn't look happy at all. "Don't tell me this is something bad?"

_Hello? _I told myself. _You took out a black sword, can summon it at will and you can summon three dark ponies! Plus this doesn't really look like the friendliest cutie mark, don't you think?_

Okay, my brain got a few points there. Plus Celestia looked worried too, when she inspected my hand. She looked over to me and I gulped. Her horn started to glow all of the sudden. Adrenaline started rushing through my veins, allowing me to fully raise my arms. The thing was, it was not enough adrenaline to suppress pain. So I flinched and touched my injured shoulder.

Luna's horn was now glowing too. Just what the heck were they up to? Not like I could do anything against it. Luckily I didn't accidently summoned my sword or the three ponies. I needed to learn to control those things.

From the doorframe the mane six and Spike were watching the whole thing. I gave them a nervous glance, before finally Luna's horn touched my tattoo (I won't call it cutie mark, no matter what) and Celestia my shoulder. A silent scream escaped ,y lips, because my entire body felt like it was on fire, especially my hand.

The entire procedure only lasted a couple of seconds and god was I relieved when it was over. I was breathing pretty heavily and my vision was a total blur. Then I felt something cold washing over my body. My vision cleared soon enough to see it had been Luna.

Now what? What was that all about? I couldn't even bring up the strength to speak. Breathing was challenging enough.

_You know what? Fuck it. Initiate immediate shutdown. Bzzzummmm._

XIII

_Initiate rebooting._

_You're not a PC._

_Shut up._

I have a few issues. Waking up from the birds outside, I felt the need to go to the toilet. As things turned out it all wasn't a dream, but after all that happened, I wasn't really surprised. Back to the matter at hand, I tried to get out of my bed, only to hit the ground pretty hard.

"Ow."

I tried to get up, but I failed. I remembered the lack of blood in my system and of course the only thing I was concerned about right now, was to get something out of my system without wetting my only pants.

I heard the door behind me opening and a sudden gasp, followed by a few gallops.

_"What do you think you're doing?!" _I recognized Twilight's voice. Before I could even groan, I was suddenly lifted up with magic. "Hey!" I shouted. I couldn't move one bit before she dropped me over the bed.

_This is going to be tough._

I faced her when she put the blankets over me. I moved my right arm and pointed towards my vest. Twilight followed my hand.

_"No, you can't go outside now. Look you still need to rest up and- oh right, you probably don't understand a word I'm saying."_

I rolled my eyes and emphasized my plea with pointing again and again at my vest. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I needed what was inside.

_"Urrgh, fine."_

She lifted my vest and t-shirt up with her magic, still cool on a side note, and brought it to me. I searched through my pockets, took out a pen and my little note book and started drawing. It was not the best and I didn't really put much effort into it, since the pressure was increasing. I showed Twilight my badly drawn toilet.

_"Huh? Oh, oooooooooooooooohhhh..." _Judging from her blush, she recognized it. She lifted me up with her magic again. I groaned, but at the moment it was probably the best solution, since I couldn't move on my own. I got a good look around the tree house. I heard Spike cooking downstairs. The bathroom was on the same floor as my room. After a few awkward moments, the door was closed and I was alone in the bathroom.

How do ponies use a human toilet? Meh, children's show. It needed to be simple after all. After my...business was done, I supported myself on the walls and washtub in order to be able to wash my hands. Afterwards I walked towards the door and opened it. I almost hit the ground again, but luckily Twilight had been waiting outside and caught me with her magic. I smiled sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes and brought me back to what I assumed was the guest room.

_"You're a heavy one. As long as you stay here, you're on a diet." _she grumbled something.

She put me back into the bed and I sighed. This were going to be some boring days, I already saw it coming.

_"Wait here, I'll be right back."_

She left the room and I sighed. I knew I was supposed to recover, but I made a few notes into my little block, just out of habit. Just there was not much to write down. Short descriptions of what happened and my strange new powers. Speaking off, didn't Luna do something to my tattoo the other day.

When I checked it was still there and nothing changed. I couldn't sleep, so I did the next best thing there was to do: drawing. Just stuff that randomly came into my mind. I didn't think of home and there was a good reason for that: my sister. She had to be here, I couldn't explain her sudden disappearance in any other way. I ignored the obvious fact something like that had happened in the past already, but hey, let me dream! I was here, so why shouldn't she be here?

Twilight entered the room all of the sudden, a plate floating in midair. Some green stuff was on it, veggies and all that and hay. Instead of just leaving the plate with me, Twilight made it herself comfortable on the chair and the first bite was already floating towards my mouth.

_"Okay, say aahhh."_

I rolled my eyes and she giggled. I let out a deep sigh. Today I'd let her go her way, but the next day or maybe even the next meal I'd try to eat myself. I should mention I'm not a fan of salad or vegetables in general. But I had to endure it.

Twilight saw my pained expression when I munched it dawn and probably thought she poisoned me or something. I just waited for the next bite to come and eventually we moved on. However when it came to the hay, I stopped her with my hand.

_"Is something wrong?"_

I pointed at the hay, then at me and then I made a gesture on my neck, telling her it would kill me if I'd eat that stuff. It was a little over exaggerating, but I was not in the mood for stomach aches.

Twilight formed an 'oh' with her mouth and looked apologetic. I smiled reassuringly, trying to tell her that it was fine.

A cup filled with juice floated towards me, but this time I took it with my hand. Twi looked worried, but when my arm didn't drop she released the magic and let me take a sip. I wanted to put it back on my own, but her magic got the better of. I let out what seemed to be the 1000th sigh and hit the pillow. This. Was. Boring.

"Thanks."

By now I guessed she knew what that one word meant. Twilight smiled and then she pointed with her hoof at herself. _"Twilight Sparkle."_

Ah, now we come to the introductions. At least the names sounded like in my language. "Sebastian Silvers. Just Seb is fine."

_"Huh?" _she titled her head in confusion. Guess I spoke a few too many words. "Sebastian Silvers." I repeated. Twilight nodded. "Seb." I said afterwards.

_"Ah, it's a nickname."_

"Huh?" now I titled my head. Twilight facehoofed. This was going to take a while.

Later that day, Twilight came back to my room. It wasn't time for lunch, so I supposed she was checking up on me. Well, I was wrong. She put a hoof reassuringly on my arm and then her horn started glow. "What are you planning? OW!"

Headache! A total big, badass headache appeared out of nowhere and wouldn't disappear for two whole minutes. When it was gone, my entire body was sweating bullets. I looked over to the pony with a WTF-look on my face.

_"Are you alright?"_

"I still can't understand you." I pointed out completely unnecessary. Twilight let out a sigh of frustration. _"And back to the drawing board."_

She left the room and I was glad that she was gone for the time being. When she came back with the dinner plate, I turned to the side. When Twilight tried to feed me, I tried to grab the fork.

_"Wait. You're still not strong enough to eat on your own."_

I insisted on grabbing the fork, but Twilight electrocuted my ass (who knew she could do that?) and that was it. _I'm gonna get you for this._

After the meal, Twilight put her hoof on my arm. O.o

I bit my other arm and nodded, signaling that I was ready. Her horn started glowing and a few seconds later the headache started to pop in. I bit my arm for the entire two minutes, leaving marks on it.

_"Can you understand me?"_

"Ow man~. That hurt..." I rubbed my forehead. Twilight looked disappointed. From what I could gather, she tried to break the language barrier. I put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. I took my note book and drew two bubbles like in the comics. Over the bubbles I drew a question mark. I showed it to her.

She nodded eagerly. I smiled dryly and rubbed my forehead again. She smiled sheepishly. Nice conversation, don't you think?

XIII

During dinner Twilight and Spike were present. My best guess was that Spike came here with us out of curiosity, to look how I was doing. We got our introduction out of the way and I got fed again. This was only the fourth meal and yet it was seriously getting on my nerves. I may be a lazy-ass sometimes, but when then I was an independent lazy-ass.

Afterwards Twilight tried another spell and more headaches for me. How long do I have to endure this?

Out of the blue Spike burped and a letter from Celestia appeared. He read it out loud. Of course I didn't understand a thing.

_To my dearest student Twilight Sparkle,_

_my sister and I have decided to make it public that a human arrived in Equestria.  
I wish for you to take care of him and show him around in Ponyville after the announcement  
which will happen in three days.  
I hope you still remember what I told you and the other Elements of Harmony during my visit  
the other day.  
Also, I want you to give him this potion, which will help restoring his blood.  
If he uses any magic at all, I want you to supervise him and intervene if necessary.  
I know I am placing a great burden upon you, but I have faith that you and your friends might be become friends with him._

_Sincerely Princess Celestia_

Oh man, this language barrier is giving me a greater headache than Twilight's tries of actually getting rid of the language barrier.

All of the sudden Spike burped again and a tube with red liquid inside it appeared. Spike barely managed to catch the thing.

_"This must be what the princess mentioned in her letter. Here for you." _Spike handed me over the tube, but not before removing the cork. I took the thing and looked at it skeptically. Next I smelled it like I learned during chemistry, you know with the waving hand. It had none at all.

"Am I supposed to drink this?" I asked, while making gestures of drinking something with my free arm. Spike and Twilight nodded. I still wasn't so sure about it. "You know what? Yolo."

"Cheers!" I held it up and drank the entire tube.

"Bah, tastes awful." I resisted the urge to spit out the entire time, but it was obvious that I didn't like the taste. It was really bitter.

"And what is that supposed to-HSSSSSSS! MMMPH!"

I hissed in pain, as my veins started to feel like they were on fire. I barely saw Twilights horn lightening up and then I lost it.

XIII

I woke up the next day with Twilight next to my bed. I looked at her and she brightened up. My body felt strange. Maybe it came from lying around for two days. I quickly drew the tube and some liquid in it. Next to it I drew a question mark. I gave it to Twilight, who was still fascinated about my pen. I forgot they used ink and feathers here.

She only drew two lines and showed me the picture. A plus. So it had been for my health. I tried to get up and to my surprise I had no problems.

"Huh? Okay...?" I tried to get fully up, with Twilight carefully watching me. I managed to sit up on my bed. So far so good. I put on my t-shirt and my vest. They had still bite holes and dried blood on them, but I didn't want to go with my upper body exposed. I managed it without hurting my shoulder. The blood and the wholes sucked, but I had to endure it.

Now the final test. I put my hand on the frame of my bed in advance, before getting up. Twilight watched me carefully. When I let go of my support and didn't fell, I stretched my entire body and swung my legs a few times. Twilights eyes lit up.

_"It worked!" _she cheered.

I smiled and bent down, giving her a small hug. "Thanks Twilight." I forgot they were much more open with emotions here, so she hugged back. I was a little surprised, but got over it fairly easily.

"So, what-" My stomach grumbled. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, grinning sheepishly. Twilight giggled and the two of us headed downstairs. Well, I was actually glad that I could go to the bathroom on my own. Awkward.

When I walked downstairs, I noticed there were three times the books were here, than in the actual show. Okay my memory was a little hazy, so I couldn't be too sure about it. I walked into the kitchen were Spike and Twilight were already sitting on a table.

_"Morning Seb."_

_"Morning Twilight. Morning Spike."_

I snickered at their expression, when they noticed I learned one word of Equastrian. I placed myself on the just fitting chair and we started having our breakfast. Mostly Spike and Twilight talked, since well, I don't need to mention it, right?

"Hey Twi?" I got her attention at one point.

_"Yes?"_

I pointed at me and then to the door outside. She shook her head and I sighed. It looked like I would be keep hidden from this world for a bit longer.

_"I'm sorry."_

She looked a little guilty. I shrugged and waved off. I had a whole library to explore and hopefully would find a book that would contain my alphabet and the alphabet in this world. After breakfast I looked around the library and checked out the books. Sure thing they had their own alphabet. I picked out a random book and flipped through the pages. I got bored pretty fast, so I put it back.

Someone knocked at the door and Twilight gasped.

_"Just a moment!" _she shouted something.

She ran up to me, but I've seen this often enough on TV. Not wanting to get into an awkward situation, like hiding under a blanket, behind a bookshelf or under a sofa and someone sitting on you, I ran upstairs and locked the door behind me.

I heard voices downstairs, so I simply waited patiently for either Twilight or Spike to come up and tell me it was alright to come down. The window was still broken, but I could close the curtains. I hoped it wouldn't look suspicious.

Having nothing better to do, I unpacked some stuff, because I figured I'd stay here for a good while. I just wished I could repay the Twilight and Spike in some way. But I guess those guys here don't need a rookie detective who can't even speak their own language.

Why the hell did I have a pipe wrench with me?! I must have played Bioshock one time too often. Oh no, it actually came after I played Silent Hill Downpour.

A new block with 80 papers, a couple of more pens. My leather jacket of course. Oh, I still had three coke cans left. I decided to share the other two with Twilight and Spike. I placed them away and looked through my stuff, when I grabbed something that let my heart skip a beat. I sighed heavily and took it out. It was the birthday present of my parents. A card was attached to it.

I walked over to my bed, feeling guilty all of the sudden not even thinking about them up until now. I was inwardly so excited and mostly focused on my little misfortunes, that I totally forgot about them. My friends, it may sound cold, but I can understand. I never had a deep friendship bond with anyone and let's be honest: it doesn't really happen that often nowadays.

Mr. Brown, well he was my boss and he had my gratitude for helping, but I didn't know him that long. My sister you know the story. But my parents? Now I felt totally ashamed.

I sat down on my bed and just stared at the card. I don't know how much time passed, but eventually Twilight came into my room.

_"Seb? You can come down now._

_Seb?"_

I didn't look up. I felt the bed shifting when Twilight and Spike each placed themselves on one side next to me. Again, why am I doing this in front of people I barely know? First I showed the two princesses the picture of me and my sister and now I'm going to show those two my birthday card, from which even I didn't know the contents.

Stupid Friendship is Magic.

I opened the card. It was nothing too special. It just said: "Happy Birthday, Sebastian!" and it had money inside, money that was now useless to me. Also a picture of a cake with nineteen candles on it and the big number 19.

Apparently numbers differed in this world too, but Spike just counted the candles. I closed the card when he was done, my expression showing no emotion at all. I opened up the real present and laughed. I couldn't suppress the tears while laughing.

"Really?!" I asked to no one particular. The dragon and the pony looked at me, like I lost it. It was a Sherlock Holmes DVD. My parents were against the idea of me becoming a detective, telling me I should let go of the past. And now they were supporting me? It was just hilarious.

I wiped the tears out of my face and stood up. I snickered and hiccupped at the same time, while taking out my laptop. I knew I couldn't just recharge the thing, but it was fully loaded at the moment. Of course Twilight was fascinated when the screen turned on. I guess she had a lot of questions for me, but seeing at how this all got to me and the fact that we still couldn't properly communicate, let her drop her questions.

Instead she and Spike watched fascinated as I entered my password and opened up the main screen. Luckily I decided to delete the MLP pictures a long time ago. The background was standard Windows. I opened up the disk drive and noticed Ice Age was still inside. I simply put it in the Sherlock Holmes Box and the other DVD in. Maybe we should watch Ice Age? At least they'd get the story easier.

Oh well, I already closed the driver. The media player started automatically and I quickly skipped through all the advertisement.

[A/N: since I've never seen the any movie or read any book, I cannot describe any scenes or anything]

Spike got bored pretty fast, because he couldn't understand a thing. But I think the actual reason he left was because of the corpse. I should have thought in advance to that. No matter how smart he was, he was actually still a baby dragon.

Twilight had a concerned look on her face. I think she didn't blame me, since I watched it for the first time. I wondered afterwards why I didn't watch it before. Now I was interested in the books. And I was glad that I was now completely distracted.

After the film ended and since I was wasting energy anyways, I opened up some random folders and eventually ended up at the section 'work'. Twilight was still looking, probably hypnotized by the screen. I opened up a few old files. Some of them had photos of people involved and victims. Twilight was amazed to see other humans aside from me.

"CS-1" I muttered. I didn't open that file in a while, because there was nothing to update. But now I finally had a lead on that one. I opened up the file, a few seconds later showing the picture of my sister in the upper right corner.

I looked over to Twilight who looked back confused. I thought that she deserved to know, since she was paying for food and giving me a place to stay. I took out the chain with picture of me and my sister and showed it to her.

_"That's her. But who is the kid? Aw, he looks so cute~!"_

The last part almost sounded like a fangirlish squeal. I ignored it and pointed at the younger me on the picture. When Twilight finally looked up to me again, I pointed at myself. She gasped. I pointed at younger me again and then at me, in case she didn't get it.

_"This boy here" _she pointed at the younger me _"is you?" _she pointed at me. I nodded. I think she understood. Next I pointed at my sister and then I put my hand on my forehead almost like saluting. Then I looked around, like I lost something. Twilight put both hooves in front of her mouth. Good she got that part. Now for the last part.

I took my birthday present card and opened it. Next I blocked the candles on the drawn cake with my fingers, so only nine could be seen. I could have caused a little misunderstanding with the amount of years my sister has been missing, but the message got through.

Before I knew it Twilight gave me a really tight hug. After the surprise left me, I couldn't help but feel good. Those ponies were way too generous for their own good. I couldn't resist any longer and hugged her back, slowly stroking through her mane. Huh, go figure, her mane didn't feel like that one of a horse. It wasn't human like either. Pretty soft. Good thing she wasn't living in my world or else her fur would have ended up in some kind of jacket.

We broke up without any hesitation. There was no romance or anything. She just wanted to make me feel better and that hug really helped. I returned my attention to my laptop and started typing at the bottom. Basically I wrote about what I found inside the bunker, the red eyes and about what happened in Equestria. I saved the data and shut my laptop down. Twilight had been sitting beside me the entire time and looked up at me worried. I put the laptop away, the three coke cans getting into my vision field in the process. "That's right." I took them all and motioned Twilight me to follow. She did that, looking confused at the cans.

"Yo Spike! You there?" I called.

He was apparently in the main room of the library. _"Seb? Twilight! Oh is it already over? I-I wasn't scared or anything."_

Twilight rolled her eyes for some reason. _"Yeah sure, Spike."_

She sounded amused. I opened up the three cans and one in front of each of them. The two looked at me confused. I took a little sip from mine.

_"Looks like it is something to drink." _Spike needed to use both of his hands in order to take a sip. Afterwards he didn't look too good. He was rubbing his stomach and looked like he was about to gross out. Oh this would be good.

_"Spike! Are you feeling alright?!" _Twilight wanted to ran up to him, but I was just able to withhold her, before a big burp with a big flame came out of Spike. I laughed my ass off. I drank a good amount of coke and brought out the best I could come up with.

_"Eww, gross."_

I fell on the couch, laughing at the sounds Twilight was making. She didn't sound too delighted and gave me a disapproving look. I took another sip, but withheld the urge this time.

_"Come on Twi, this tastes great! You gotta try it out!"_

Twilight picked up the can with her magic, carefully eyeing the thing before taking a careful sip.

_..._

_..._

_"*burp*"_

Spike and I high fived each other and laughed, while Twilight blushed in embarrassment. She gradually got the hang of it how to suppress the urge to burp. Spike let it just all out, much to Twilight's dismay and I couldn't really blame her with all the books around.

Speaking off, after each of us was finished I called out to the magic pony.

"Hey Twi?"

_"Yeah Sebastian?"_

I pointed at my tattoo on the back of my right hand and then randomly showed around the books.

_"I think he wants you to check on his cutie mark, Twi."_

_"He doesn't know what his cutie mark means?"_

She walked up to me and touched my tattoo. Maybe I needed to show her why I wanted her to look up on it. The best way would be to summon my sword, but I never did it intentionally so far. Oh well there's always a first time. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Last time I summoned my sword, I felt something. So I blocked everything else around me out and focused on my mind.

I almost fell asleep in the process. But then there was something. It was like my right hand was grabbing something. I opened my eyes, but there was nothing in my hand. Still it looked like my hand was around something and I could feel something. The next thing I totally did on impulse. I threw my arm back, like I pulled something out.

Twilight and Spike gasped, when I suddenly had the sword in my hand. I turned towards them and the two took a step back. _I better be careful._

I dropped the sword and it disappeared just like that. Twilight looked now more curious than afraid. "So uhh...could you like...look that...up for me?" I asked, pointing my finger at the tattoo and then around the books. Immediately books started flying around and Twilight started reading. Spike still looked at me wide eyes. I held up my arms to my defense.

I didn't show her the ponies just yet, because the sword was most likely disturbing enough.

_"Ah, Spike! I need to send a letter to princess Celestia."_

Spike got feather and paper. Ah, she's probably writing a letter to Celestia. Thinking back, the two princesses did seem to know about my tattoo.

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_communicating with the Sebastian, the human, had been a little problematic. So far I wasn't able to perform a spell that would break the language barrier. However we were able to exchange names and I found out a little about him. He came up with the idea of using sign language and drawing a few pictures. He also has this weird device, which showed us a complete story in pictures! It is hard to describe, but you can also write things down in it and it can show you what you wrote later again! I know it is hard to imagine it, so maybe I can bring Sebastian into showing it to you one day. Anyways, as I was saying I could find some things out about him. It seems as if he is looking for a human girl who disappeared when he was nine years old. She seems very important to him, judging from the picture he is carrying around with himself. On another note, you asked me to inform you whenever he uses magic. Well he did in some way. He firstly asked me to look up his cuties mark, which is on the back of his hand for some reason, in the books. At first I did not know what he meant, but then he summoned a sword out of nowhere! It seems he does not know anything about it or his cutie mark! Strange isn't it? I hope you know something about his cutie mark. I will draw a picture of it at the end of this latter._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Well that was a mouthful." I commented. The only things I heard out were the few names Twilight mentioned. Instead of sending it immediately, Twilight looked at the back of my hand. Next she picked up the letter and drew the exact same thing like on the back of my hand. Then Spike sent the letter away with his fire magic.

Twilight resumed to her books. Spike yawned and headed upstairs. _"Don't be up too late Twi'."_

_"I'm not a foal anymore, Spike. I know when to stop studying."_

_"Yeah, goodnight Twilight! Goodnight Seb!"_

_"Goodnight Spike."_

_"Goodnight." _Another word I got one of the easier ones.

I didn't feel tired at all, so I looked around the books again, just out of curiosity. Only the ones with pictures inside of them really caught my interest, since they were the only ones I could fairly understand. But even then I got bored pretty quickly. In the end I decided to call it a day and walked upstairs into my room.

_"Goodnight Twilight."_

_"Goodnight Sebastian."_

Luckily it wasn't cold outside, so the destroyed window didn't really bother me. Before I went to sleep, I lit up a candle with one of my many lighters (I didn't carry the candle in my bag, it was Twilight's) and started reading a manga. The candle was blown out by the wind from outside, while I had been in the middle of reading. Shrugging I put the blankets over myself, again wondering why Twilight had a human sized bed, and just tried to sleep.

XIII

I woke up the next day almost falling off my bed. No wonder, my last bed had been next to a wall and I was used leaning my pillow against the wall and cuddling against it. After making my bed and going through my morning routine in the bathroom, I walked downstairs.

_"Morning Twi, morning Spike."_

_"Morning." _The other two greeted. Breakfast was as delicious as always, but I started to miss meat. Oh well, I needed a little diet anyways.

"Twilight?" I pointed at the door again, but she shook her head. I sighed. How long was I going to be stuck in the library anyways? Sooner or later I needed to go out. I sure hoped she had some kind of plan. She looked apologetic, but I just smiled. I guess I would act the same if she somehow ended up in my world.

I just started my breakfast, when someone knocked at the door. I got up and immediately headed upstairs.

_"Sebastian! You can come down!" _Twilight shouted. Hearing my name, I thought it was alright to come down. Walking downstairs, I saw Rarity was visiting.

"Hey, the name's Sebastian. Just call me Seb."

Rarity looked confused to Twilight. _"What did he say, darling?"_

_"Oh I think he just introduced himself. His name's Sebastian, but he prefers to be called by his nickname Seb."_

_"A pleasure to meet you Sebastian. My name is Rarity or Miss Rarity."_

"Nice to meet you, Rarity." I shook her hoof. We headed into the kitchen, where I resumed in having breakfast. Spike was overjoyed to see Rarity visiting.

_"Hi Rarity! Do you want some breakfast?"_

_"Spike's pancakes are the best." _Twilight added.

_"Oh I'd love to darling, but I have so much to do today. I actually wanted to ask you, if you can bring him to my shop this evening, so I can make him some new clothes. You know I always enjoy a little challenge and we CAN'T just let him walk outside with this abomination of fashion." _She sounded a little overdramatic. Twilight thought about what she said and then nodded.

_"Actually that might be a good idea. But I don't think I can teleport him to your place. I'm not sure how he will react and if it is even safe. We'll need the others to get him through Ponyville unseen. I'm gonna tell the others today."_

_"Then it's settled. I'll see you tonight darling."_

Rarity left.

After breakfast, I helped Spike with the housework while Twilight was gone. It was the least I could do for staying at her place and oh boy, I had no idea that books could collect that much dust. I sat there worn out on the couch, when we were finished. Spike was munching on a sapphire. It was quite the look, seeing such a beautiful sapphire for the first time in your life and then it is devoured as a snack by a baby dragon.

I was tempted to just go outside, but I knew that was a pretty bad idea.

When the doorknob started moving, I quickly hid behind the couch. I sighed in relief, when I saw Twilight coming inside with a back of groceries flying behind her. That reminded me of something. I took out my notebook and drew a few coins.

"Twilight?" I pointed at the coins, then to me and finally to her. She chuckled and waved off with her hoof.

I helped her and Spike putting the groceries away, learning where she stored her whole stuff in the process. Afterwards Twilight put a hoof on my arm, signaling me she was trying another language spell. I bit my arm and nodded. Twilight's horn lit up and the all too familiar headache started humiliating my brain. After two minutes it was over and I was sweating all over the face.

_"Did it work?"_

I shook my head. Twilight frowned and was mumbling some stuff. I got myself a glass of water in the meantime. The rest of the day went in this routine. I had a break from 20 minutes to 2 hours, until Twilight tried it again, after reading up a bunch of books. Yes, a bunch of them. I knew she was a bookworm, but come on?

Her last try was, according to my watch around 19:00. She put all her books away, signaling she gave up for the day. I wanted to go upstairs and rest up after all the torment my brain went through today, when someone knocked at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I forget, I'm not good in writing down AJ's accent.**

**Chapter 3**

I walked in a faster pace upstairs, when all of the sudden the door was slammed open, by a very energetic pink pony. I sighed in relief when I saw the rest of the mane six entering the library. I was not so relieved anymore, when Pinky Pie squealed in joy and jumped straight at my face.

"AHH! CRAZY PONY ALERT!"

I lost my balance and the two of us literally rolled down the stairs until I hit one of the bookshelves with my back, causing a bunch of books to fall on us. Now I definitely knew I was in a cartoon. Pinkie was giggling madly on my lap, while I tried to get myself together.

_"Pinkie..."_

_"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" _she cheered. I picked her up on her tail and gave her a deadpan stare. She of course was just smiling back with those expecting blue eyes of hers. I looked over to the rest, still with a deadpan expression. Next I pointed at her, then at me and circled my finger repeatedly.

The rest just nodded and I dropped the pink pony. "These colors, seriously. Give me a month and I'm immune to LSD." I got up shook my head clear. Pinkie jumped a bit until she got back to the rest, jumping up and down the entire.

_"Seb?" _Twilight addressed me.

"Yup?"

_"These are Rainbow Dash"_

_"The fastest flier of Equestria."_

_"You know he can't understand you, except your name? Anyways, moving on, this is Fluttershy"_

_"Hello" _she said in whisper.

_"Pinkie Pie"_

_"Hiya"_

_"Apple Jack"_

_"Howdy!"_

_"And you know Rarity already. Girls this is Sebastian Silvers or just Seb for short."_

"What's up?" I gave the two finger salute and spun them quickly a little away from my forehead. The girls quickly got into a conversation and I couldn't make out any words at all. Spike made some tea and brought some biscuits.

Something like this was not uncommon to me. My sister often hung out with her friends and I was just sitting on the sidelines. Heck the little sister of a friend of my sister was my friend. And she had this kind of business regularly. Long story short, I have lots of experience with girls hanging out with one another and so I developed a high tolerance rater for girly stuff in general. I have my limits.

The ponies tried to bring me into the conversation every now and then, especially Twilight and Pinkie, although, I guess even if I'd be able to understand her, she spoke way too fast.

But all I could do was sitting there, shrugging or looking plainly back. How could I answer to something I didn't even understand?

So all I did was sit back and drink tea. I was tired anyway from all the torment my brain needed to go through, the recent rain of books not counted. Speaking of the pink little devil, she just so found it funny to jump on my lap. Yeah, she has been quite restless the entire time.

I just went along and started stroking through her mane and scratched her behind her ears. At least she was finally silent, except for the cat-like pure every now and then that came out from her.

_"Ohhh, this feels sooooooo~ gooooooood~"_

She almost sounded like she was turned on. I definitely prefer a cat.

The pony girls had mixed opinions on what they saw. Some were disturbed and some looked quite intrigued. I closed my eyes at some point and took a little nap, continuing to stroke Pinkie absentminded.

I was almost completely asleep, when I felt someone tugging my vest. I opened my eyes and firstly let out a yawn. Looking to the side, I found out that it was Twilight who had been tugging my vest. She smiled up to me and pointed to the door outside. I raised an eyebrow and pointed outside myself with a questionable look on my face. She confirmed with an eager nod.

Okay?

I was carefully enthusiastic about this. I stood up, completely forgetting Pinkie had been on my lap. _"Whoa!" _With a loud thud she landed on the ground on her belly. "Wooops, sorry Pinkie."

_"That was fun!"_

She actually didn't seem to mind at all. I could only sweatdrop at her behavior, as she looked eagerly up to me, expecting me to do it again.

The seven of us, Spike stayed at home, walked outside and first thing I did was stretching myself and inhaling the fresh air.

**"Shhh!" **All of the rest shushed me to be quiet. Oh, I get it: they wanted to bring me from point A to point B without anyone of the folks noticing me. Twilight spoke in a whisper tone to the rest of us.

_"Right, Rainbow will fly ahead and watch for anyone that might cross our path and Fluttershy will do the same to our back. If you see someone, don't start a commotion, just come back and warn us."_

_"Gotcha Twi!"_

_"I think...I'll try my best."_

Fluttershy and Rainbow flew into the night-sky, while the rest looked around a little bit paranoid. I kept my own eyes open, but couldn't see really far. Twilight pointed at one direction and we all started heading the way she pointed.

I was the loudest from all of us, being the biggest creature of all of us. I crouched a little, although it didn't make much of a difference. I'd totally stick out, even in the dark. I was just too big.

_"Get down, sugercube."_

"Ummph."

AJ pushed me to the ground, so now I was walking on my knees and my hands. Now I could see even less, but I was at the height of the ponies, so I could be confused for a slightly oversized pony. On a farfetched way.

_"*gasp* Hide!"_

"Ow!"

**"Shhh!"**

One pony was walking the pathway straight the opposite direction we had been heading and Pinkie shoved me into a nearby bush violently. Weren't Shy and Rainbow supposed to look ahead? Meh, whatever, it was pretty dark and they didn't have street lamps at every corner.

The girls weren't acting discrete at all, quite the contrary. It was this typical standing around the bush thing, their buts directed towards my face and all four of them whistling very wrong. I facepalmed. I thought at least Twilight was smarter than that. How did she become Celestia's personal student in the first place?

To make matters worse, cliché number two came to light. The pony approached us and started to talk to the four. She was an old earth pony with a grey mane, a scroll as her cutie mark and some kind of brown fur. She had blue eyes and wore glasses.

_"Good evening girls."_

_"Oh, good evening mayor." _They all greeted back startled. I swear...

_"Say, what are you dears doing here at this time of the day?"_

_"Oh...uh...you know. Just going for a walk...enjoying the warm weather..." _Twilight tried to save the situation.

_"Yeah! It's not like we're hidin- mmmmphhh!" _The others put their hooves on Pinkies mouth, looking angrily at her for a split second, only to grin sheepishly at the older pony the next second, sweating bullets the entire time.

_"Huh? Oh, I see. It's another surprise party Pinkie Pie is planning, correct?"_

_"Oh uh...y-yes. You got us." _Rarity chuckled. _"J-just don't tell anypony. W-we're still...figuring things out..."_

Whatever they said, it seemed to work. Maybe only because the pony was so old.

_"Alright my dears take care of you. I can't wait for another of your parties Pinkie Pie."_

_"PARTY?! WHERE- ummmph."_

_"Goodnight mayor." _Rarity, Twilight and Applejack spoke.

_"Goodnight." _the old mare replied and slowly walked off. I waited until she got out of sight, before getting out of the bushes. I suppressed a few curses of some parts of my neck and my bag itching, because some leaves got beneath my clothes.

I got some of them out, but the ponies insisted on going as fast as possible and honestly it probably was for the better. If I'd know the way to our destination, I would be able to run there, hide between the houses, climb up a tree if necessary and overall we would be faster.

Luckily no one was around, but I couldn't shake off the feeling we were being watched the entire time. Hey I got drugged once! I have reasons to be paranoid, especially when you were going through back allays the entire time.

Our destination came in sight half an hour later: Rarity's place. All this fuss to get me new clothes? Oh well, I could need some. Only I'd be in her debt too. Man, how am I gonna repay them in the future? I don't have an idea how much I should ask for, IF I actually start working as a detective. Not to mention I need my own place to stay, food, water, paying taxes...

Twilight nudged me on my leg, wanting me to go on and breaking me out of my thoughts. I walked between the four ponies, with Dash and Shy coming down from the sky.

_"Why didn't ya folks warn us about the mayor?" _AJ hissed.

_"Sorry. It ain't that easy to make out ponies in the dark."_

_"I-I'm sorry. There was a hawk, who had broken his wing, so I-"_

_"Whatever, we're here. So let's get on with it."_

We walked inside. _"This way, darling."_

Rarity pushed me ahead, before I could even get a closer look to her shop. Looked a little different from what I remembered from the show. The part where all the clothes were hanging, just like in any other regular store I mean.

Rarity walked ahead of me, once we were upstairs and motioned me to be quiet. She motioned towards a door, from where I could hear faint breathing noises. Ah that's right, she had a sister.

I nodded and was careful not to make any noise. Perhaps it would have been better if we would have made this at Twilight's home.

Rarity lead me to what seemed to be her workroom. Unlike the rest of the house, there were fabrics and clothes lying everywhere. There was a drawing board at one wall. Well at least the shelves seemed to be organized with garn, needles and all this stuff. The others came in and Fluttershy closed the door silently. Rarity lit up the place with...uh...lamps. Insects that gave out some weird light from their bodies, trapped in glasses.

"Don't question it, Seb." I told myself as I put down one of the glasses. I noticed a lamp at the ceiling (not sure if it actually uses electricity) and pointed at it. Rarity shook her head. Twilight showed me a broken pencil and I got it.

_"Eh-hem."_

Rarity motioned me to come to the middle of the room and I complied. The rest made themselves comfortable around the rest of the place. Why were they still here? Must be boring watching me getting measured.

Rarity removed some curtains and revealed a bunch of fancy pony dresses. The others looked delighted and went on trying them on immediately. Didn't think Rainbow was the kind of girl for dresses. Hey, how far were they in the plot anyway? I remembered the key episodes, so maybe this was for that stupid gala? If so, then I'm not going, even if Celestia personally invites me.

Rarity made sure the curtains in front of the windows were closed tightly, before she let a measure tape fly in my direction. First thing she went for my neck. I was so startled, that I grabbed the tape for a few seconds, before releasing it.

"Sorry." I muttered. Rarity just smiled and went on. It seemed like she had taken no offense.

Not being able to communicate properly, it took us a while to take all the measurements. Rarity let the tape fly through the air. I held up my arms, when the tape flew around my chest. After that it took me a while to realize she wanted to take my arm measurement afterwards. Meanwhile on a desk was a feather flying and writing down stuff on a paper.

After all the measurements were taken, I thought it was over, but instead Rarity put up a hoof, motioning me to stop. I looked at her confused, titling my head. She motioned me to go through the door I came from. Uh, girl? I was heading this way anyways?

Well after pushing me through the door, she pushed me further down the hallway and then into another room. A bathroom. I smelled at myself and damn she was totally right. Just one question: How much money does that girl gets to have every second thing being made of gold?

In any case, Rarity left me because one of her friends called her over. I hope she knows that humans don't show themselves naked under normal circumstances. The fanfics I read so far didn't give me much hope on that line.

Next thing I noticed was that Rarity didn't have a shower, but only a bathing tube. I rolled my eyes and let the water float in, while I undressed myself and got inside. Luckily I didn't need the bandages anymore, but man, that were some nasty, little scars.

I got inside and checked out the various shampoos Rarity owned. Wonder what they put inside? I can tell you one thing though, everything had her hair color. Hopefully my hair wouldn't turn violet.

I didn't notice my clothes disappearing, since I was occupied getting my hair clean. I did a double take, since it's been a while since my last shower. Ten minutes later I was all cleaned up and finally noticed that my clothes were gone and replaced with a towel.

"Thanks for the towel, but I need my clothes. Or am I going to stay here for the night?" I talked a little with myself. Helps you keeping the little bit of sanity you have left, when your eyes tell your brain that you're on LSD the whole time.

I took the towel and dried myself up. Afterwards I put it around my body and made sure it wouldn't fall off, when I was moving. I let out a yawn. Yeah, I totally forgot, it was the middle of the night.

Someone knocked at the door. I double checked the towel, before opening it. It was Rarity and she was holding (with her magic) my clothes and dropped them in my arms. Well it was my underwear and my jeans. When I checked, I saw it was all cleaned.

"Hehe, thanks a lot, Rarity."

Rarity nodded and left. I quickly put on everything she brought me. I shivered a little with my feet and my upper body still being exposed. I walked back to the room I've been before and noticed the five girls all wearing their dresses for the Gala event. So that still needed to take place? Oh joy. But hey, I had no invitation. Yeah, from the few episodes I remember, this was one of my least favorite.

I let out a silent whistle of being amazed. They sure looked good in their dresses, although Rainbow looked like she was ready to tear it apart. Hadn't she been excited like the rest just a few minutes before?

Whatever, I could have easily misinterpreted it. Rarity was inspecting the dresses the mane six wore and was taking notes. Probably stuff that needed to be changed.

In the corner of the room something really strange was happening to my clothes. Twilight let them fly in mid air and somehow they were getting wet out of nowhere. Magic? Just WTF. I shouldn't question it, since heck, I'm in Equestria of all places. I guess it IS better than Silent Hill. I don't wanna be chased by Pyramid Head or seeing visions of my sister or finding her corpse in hospital, I could go on forever.

After somehow getting rid of the dirt in my clothes, I felt a very warm wind and the closer I got to my clothes the hotter it got. I kept some safe distance from them until Twilight was finished and let them land in my arms, except for my T-shirt. It flew towards Rarity, who was stitching it up.

"Thanks."

_"No problem."_

I thanked Rarity as well, who just added a word, I couldn't really understand. The others took off their clothes, seeing as Rarity was finished inspecting them and now occupied with my own clothes, the t-shirt to be exact.

I placed myself on a chair and waited for her to finish. I put on my socks and my shoes, the rest watching me curiously. I checked my shoes for any damage, but found none luckily.

After Rarity was finished and I was fully dressed again, I wanted to give the white pony my thanks, when we suddenly heard glass shattering from downstairs. The first thought that got into my mind, was that someone came in to steal some valuables. The 7 of us got up and we sneaked downstairs as silently as possible. Of course everyone was looking from behind me, seeing as I was the biggest person here. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

When I took a peek inside, I saw nothing but a broken window. I heard a gasp from behind me. "Shh!" I shushed whoever gasped silent. I didn't like this. An earth pony would have an advantage in strength, a unicorn could just let me go flying and a pegasus could fly on its own behalf. Without much thinking I summoned my sword. I heard multiple gasps behind me. "Shh!" This time a little more aggressive.

My last experience in a dark place wasn't really so pleasant, but this time I had a weapon and when a pony would see me, he or she would probably be stunned long enough for me to strike.

Rainbow and AJ, being the bravest of the group, followed me to my right and left. The shop was big and had a few corners and other rooms were thugs and thieves could hide. We came to what you might call a crossing. Rainbow flew right and AJ walked left, while I carefully proceeded ahead to some pony mannequins.

Hopefully the mugger wasn't posing as one of them or else I'd get the scare of my life. My heart was racing as the adrenaline rushed through my body. I planned my next move in my head, while staring at the mannequins for a little longer. Then out of nowhere I raised my arm and threw them all to the side.

Nothing.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and let my body hang for a few seconds before turning around. I didn't see any of the girls around. Suddenly there was a commotion from the room Rainbow Dash went in. AJ and I met in the middle and then heard another sound coming from the room. The two of us quickly nodded and ran into the kitchen.

_"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS: MONSTER CATCHERS!" _Three high pitched voices screemed.

What the two of us found was actually...funny.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders or CMC for short were standing around in the middle of what seemed to be the kitchen. For some reason a lot of things from the kitchen, like forks, knives, plates etc. were laying around. The light worked here by the way.

From the ceiling hung a net in which Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were trapped. I suppressed the laughter that was building up inside me and silently motioned AJ to keep quite as well. She looked at me confused, but complied.

_"Hey wait. Oh...uhhh...good evening sis."_

_"Sweatybelle! What do you think you're doing?!"_

Almost there.

_"But if you're in there, than where is..."_

My shadow fell over them, thanks to the position of the lamp. The three kiddos gulped so that everyone could hear it and turned around. Their eyes got very big when they saw me looking down at them, smiling a little evilly. But man, those three were the cutest things I've ever seen in my life.

"Boo."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I lost my sense of hearing there for a few seconds. Instead of using the opportunity and outrunning me, the three crouched into a corner and were shivering and whimpering. I didn't laugh as hard as I originally wanted to, but I laughed. I raised my sword, still laughing, and cut the rope which was holding up the net. The three foals screamed, but the only injury the four got was in their pride as they landed ungracefully on each other.

Applejack walked up and obviously tried to suppress a snicker as she helped her friends up. Seeing her doing that, I copied her and helped Twilight up. Dash ignored my help and tried to self the little dignity she had left and got up herself.

I let my sword disappear and looked over to the kids again, who were now more confused than afraid. The mane six walked over to them and stared them down for a few seconds, before Rarity spoke up in a way too cute voice for this situation.

_"So, what are you three doing here at this time night?"_

Scary~

_"Uh...eh...you see..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"There's this...m-m-m-monster...we tried to..."_

_"Uhh, I get it now." _Twilight sighed and walked up, taking out a newspaper...from where exactly? I walked over and took a look at the picture. Looks like I left a footprint outside of the Everfree forest. Must somehow get there, when whoever of the three ponies carried me, dropped me. There was also a nice print of my entire body, but just by looking at it, you couldn't make out what it was.

Did I turn into Bigfoot or something? Lol.

_"There's been a rumor going around town that a monster is going through Ponyville at night. The stallion from a few days ago also gave an interview." _She shook her head.

_"When we saw you with him" _Scoot- what was the rest again? spoke up _"we thought...we thought it wanted to eat you."_

My stomach grumbled. Man, it would take some time until I got used into not getting any meat at all. For some reason everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

_"Okay, I can...partly understand why you did what you did. But why did you three break my window?!"_

What's up with her?

_"I-I'm sorry Miss Rarity. Th-that wasl my fault. I didn't see the rock, when I was driving with my scooter. It was too dark."_

The girls let out a sigh and shook their heads.

_"What were you thinking in the first place? First of all it is nighttime. It's too dangerous for you to be outside at this time. Second, what if there had really been a monster? You could have-"_

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow went on and on with their rambling, probably scolding the girls for being out so late. I guess the trap was meant for me and they knew of me because of the newspaper. Did they actually read that stuff?

I went over to Twilight and gave her an amused smile. The older mares seemed to catch their breath, so I used the opportunity to walk over to them. The three fillies cuddled together again and looked up to me with big eyes. I got down on my knees and gave them a reassuring smile. "Hey there. The name's Sebastian Silvers, but you can just call me Seb."

The three fillies looked at me now totally confused.

_"Oh you see, Sebastian or Seb, as he wants to be called, is a human. His species was supposed to be extinct. Fluttershy found him injured near the Everfree forest. I'm currently working on a spell to get over this language barrier. Princess Celestia will announce his existence in a few days, so you need to keep it a secret from anypony else, until then."_

Twilight gave a rather long explanation.

_"Alright y'all. Ah think it's high time for ya all to go to bed. We'll talk about that tomorrow."_

The CMC-crew groaned in union. Hey, they didn't even introduce themselves to me. Now I'm hurt :(

I helped getting the kitchen cleaned up, before we walked outside. I suppressed a yawn and we carefully made our way. AJ and Rainbow weren't around this time, bringing the two other CMC-members home.

At first it seemed as if everything was going to plan. That was until something white flashed in front of me and jumped on Fluttershy, startling the pegasus and making her cover her eyes in fear. Let me add: I've never seen such a skinny bunny in my life. And I've seen quite a few.

_"Angel!" _Flutters exclaimed as she finally looked up, showing signs of surprise and concern. _"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed." _In reply the bunny grabbed Flutters' wing and motioned frantically towards a direction. Does a bunny really need to be that skinny to show that many details in emotion? Apparently so. And the bunny looked really desperate. Like REALLY desperate.

"Maybe we should..." I began and then resumed to using body language. I pointed at all of us, then at the bunny and then at the direction it was pointing. The others looked at each other before nodding. We all walked or rather ran after the bunny. The moon and the stars gave us enough light to see the path. Plus now that we were on the outskirts of Ponyville, Rarity and Twilight used their horns to lighten up the area.

"You gotta be shitting me! Did these guys follow me or something?!"

_"Timberwolfs!"_

A pack of those wooden wolfs seemed to find Shy's animals as a nice midnight snack. There were seven of them. The leader was slightly bigger than the rest. We were a little outnumbered and not all of us knew how to fight. So to make things even I had to summon them.

"I totally prefer the wolves back at home." I muttered, summoning my sword. I felt the back of my hand burning up and the best way to describe it is it was like something that was pushing against a wall I was holding and I simply needed to remove this wall. And I did.

Three black balls of fire came out and the three ponies appeared in black fire. The ponies behind me gasped and the sound of the bursting flames got the attention of the soon to be firewood.

"Hey can you guys talk?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay...can you understand them?" I pointed at the other ponies and they nodded. "Can you write in their language?" They shook their heads. I sighed. "Alright, all I need to know for now. Let's kick some ass!"

This sword must have some enchantment that suppresses its wielders fear. I noticed it the other times I had been wielding it.

The wolves growled dangerously and approached us slowly. I got into fighting stance, while the unicorn sent off a blast of fire to the next best wolf. It yelped in pain and man, I almost felt pity for it as it ran around frantically. Almost.

The rest of the wolves attacked now straight ahead without hesitation. It could be considered a dumb move, but you have to consider I'm a totally inexperienced and untrained fighter. The earth pony just turned around and send his attacker flying, while the pegasus flew up and countered. Two others went after mares behind us, but their leader for some reason attacked me.

Instinctively I stroke back. Our attacks collided and we both lost balance for a few seconds. The adrenaline was rushing through my body and I got very agitated. Wolf pack leaders were not to underestimated, no matter if magical or normal. These guys not only are stronger, but also smarter and had a lot of determination.

It attacked again and I barely parried it. I was too much in defense. I needed to be more offensive. So I attacked rather unprofessional and missed, making me stumble and vulnerable. The leader being very experienced knocked me to the ground and jumped onto me, pinning me to the ground. This guy seriously needs to learn a little more about humans, because I still could move my legs. Note, that thing was pretty big.

I kicked it in the gut. It was still wood, but a little bit softer than the rest. Still it didn't get off from me. I could have needed some help, but most likely the rest was still occupied.

I tried my sword and injured one of its legs, making it yelp and very angry. In return it bit my shoulder making me scream and struggle. Somehow I got enough momentum to roll over, so our roles were reversed. Strangely enough in a few seconds the pain went away and my wound felt numb. I brushed it off as another effect of the sword. Blood was still dropping, but it didn't concern me at the moment.

I got off the wolf, dropping my sword and making it disappear. I re-summoned it after getting up and attacked while the leader jumped at me. I stuck its shoulder, while it fell on me, both of us landing on the ground again. At least it was not on me.

We both got up, circling each other. The numb feeling on my shoulder was irritating to say at least. The leader probably figured already out how inexperienced I was at that time. I think my clumsy swings were a dead giveaway. Belief me, wolves are that smart. I must know I lived to them next door.

This time I lost patience and attacked, but the thing dodged and bit me in the leg. It hurt a freaking fucking lot and I was screaming again. And it made me really angry. Since fear was suppressed the only things I felt was anger and a little humor. The humor came from Twilight and Rarity taking care of my clothes only a few minutes ago and now they were torn apart again.

Back to the matter at hand, I took my sword in both hands and pierced through its back. The thing yowled and let go of my leg. I lost balance and fell to the ground before the downer half of my leg went numb.

I supported myself on my sword in order to get up. I wanted to cut the head off that thing, but then it hit me. When those things were defeated, they regenerated. I didn't know about killing, maybe you had to damage their brain or something, but I got a saver idea.

"Injure them until they can't fight anymore! Don't let them regenerate!" I shouted. Fun fact of the week, two wolves were already dead, burned to ashes. There was a way to kill them for good. The unicorn, I should give those guys names, came to support me and shot a fire spell at the leader. It didn't go unnoticed by me that the unicorn was bleeding from a few injuries and also breathing heavily. The leader rolled to the side, got up and yowled.

It was then that I noticed two wolves were missing. Another bark and the wolves retreated to the forest, hopefully for good.

"Oh shit..." I let out a sigh and collapsed on my ass. After the sword had disappeared for more than 10 seconds, I felt the pain going through my injured body parts and the back of my hand burning up a little when the ponies returned to me.

...

That sounded a little disturbing. I bit my arm in order to not scream, while several thoughts went through my mind at the exact same time. Would I die? Would the rest trust me after this? Would those wolves come back? Would Celestia and Luna put me into jail after she reported what happened?

Well I'd get a few answers pretty soon, seeing as the rest hovered above me. I was too focused on keeping my hands on the injured parts. I tried and failed to do first aid with that on me.

_"Hold him still! I know a bit about first aid!"_

Except for Twilight, everyone put their hooves on me. _"Fluttershy! You do have a first aid kit, right?"_

_"Y-yes Twilight. I'll get it right away."_

Fluttershy left and Twilight was casting some kind of spell. The pain didn't go away, but it got bearable. I stopped moving around like an idiot and simply cringed and shivered the whole time. For some reason they still helped me after what they've seen.

_"Twilight darling, are you sure?"_

_"I read up a little about that cutie mark. I didn't want to belief it myself at first, but now- anyways I'll explain later. Fluttershy! Hurry! We need to stop the bleeding!"_

Fluttershy brought a first aid kit from her cottage and the three started treating me. Pinkie had been unusual calm this entire time and when I looked at her, she smiled reassuringly.

_"Don't worry. Soon you'll be as goodie as newie and then I'll throw you the biggest party you've ever seen in your life." _She ruffled my hair with her hoof. I couldn't help but smile and gave her thumbs up.

_"Focus Pinkie."_

Firstly they got rid of my shirt and disinfected my wounds, probably the worst part in the treatment. Next Twilight made the bleeding stop with some magic. She looked exhausted, but continued ordering the rest around. Then they put on the bandages. Fluttershy was really good at this, probably from taking care of her animals.

After everything was finished I tried to get up with the help of my sword. I didn't lose as much blood as last time, but Twilight pushed me down with her hoof.

"I can stand up-uff. Or not." I grumbled, hissing a little. "This is the second fucking time. I swear I'll-MMMPH!"

Twilight put her hoof over my mouth in order to shut me up. Twilight and Rarity worked together in order to fly me to Fluttershy's home. Great, now I owed them even more. Inside I noticed a lot of different animals looking at me. One of them was a freaking bear.

They put me into a bed and I sighed. Inside my mind I started calculating how much I owed them and how I was going to repay them. The rest left the room in the meantime.

XIII

The next day I woke up all by myself, with the need to go somewhere. I felt a little better, but I knew I needed to be careful with my leg. Did I care? Not really to be honest. So I slowly got up from my bed, summoned my sword and slowly got up, looking for the WC. I heard commotion downstairs, so I assumed Fluttershy was already awake. I found the bathroom and locked myself inside.

When I got out, I almost bumped into the owner of the house, who screamed and jumped, when she saw my sword.

_"Good morning. _Ow." I supported both of my hands on my sword. Fluttershy gasped and she gave me a death glare. Was that supposed to scare me? I almost laughed at how serious she looked.

Shy supported me on my way back to the bed. She sighed in relief, when we got there. I just refused to put the blankets over, because I felt a little hot.

_"Now you stay here in bed, until you get better okay?"_

Fluttershy brought me some breakfast. I thanked her and got to eat. Maybe I should have told her that I can't eat flowers. Whatever, back at home I ate a lot of bread just like that without anything on it.

Fluttershy came upstairs later with some kind of cream.

_"Umm, if you don't mind, I will put some cream on your wounds." _

I just titled my head and looked at the cream at her hands. Looked self made. _"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot you can't understand me. Uh..."_

She tapped with her hoof on the cream and then pointed at me. "Hmm, sure why not?"

I removed my t-shirt and my jeans. Fluttershy carefully removed my bandages and I got a good look on my wounds. "Nasty." Was my only comment.

_"Don't worry, soon you'll feel a lot better."_

I don't get why she's patching me up without showing any signs of fear. I hissed a little when Fluttershy touched my wound, but I caught myself quickly. She was very gentle and always looked if I was in pain of some sorts. I waited patiently until she was finished and put back my bandages.

I was sitting on the bed afterwards looking outside the window and sighed. I never wanted to go out that badly. I looked down on my leg and rubbed it gently. I needed something to support my leg in order to go around and a sword wasn't really the best. A stick or so would do the trick.

I fell back on the bed, groaning in annoyance. If only I could walk through the house, but every time I try to stand up, my leg starts shaking uncontrollably. "How long are those guys going to keep me locked up?"

The door opened. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight came in. It looked like AJ and Rarity didn't have time.

"Hey." I waved slightly as they entered. Pinkie was bouncing up and down until she collided with my face. Didn't see that one coming.

_"How ya doing? Are you feeling better? Do you want cake? Maybe a muffin? Or-"_

_"Pinkie!"_

She blabbered on and on, even while Twilight was levitating her off from me. I shook my head clear and got up in sitting position on the bed. The violet pony walked up to me and put a hoof on my arm. Oh great, this again? I bit my arm and nodded.

Her horn started to glow and cue the two minute headache started.

_"Twilight! What are you doing?!" _Rainbow exclaimed.

_"I'm trying to teach him our language via magic. If he were a pony, it would have worked on the first try, but since he's a human, I need to experiment a little. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."_

"Oh man..." I gasped for air. "Did it work?" I looked over to Twilight and she just shook her head.

_"So, what about those ponies that came out from the back of his hand?" _Rainbow asked, eyeing me carefully.

_"I've looked up on his cutie mark and asked the princess about it. She wrote in a letter that we shouldn't overreact and that she would explain it to us after she announced that there's a human in Equestria."_

_"I hope she has an explanation to this. These ponies yesterday were freaking me out."_

_"Look, I don't like it either, but he did help us yesterday and risked his life. I think we can trust him and as far as I understand it, he doesn't know much about his power either. He asked me to do some research on his cutie mark, back at the library."_

_"Wait, how can he not know what his special talent is?" _asked Rainbow.

_"Yeah. He's so strange. Oh, oh, oh! Maybe he's a superhero and disguises himself as a human!"_

_"That's pretty farfetched, even for you Pinkie." _Twilight deadpanned. _"No, I did a little research on humans. They normally don't have cutie marks and can't use magic at all."_

_"WHAT?!"_

My ears...

_"Uhh, if I can ask a question..."_

_"Shoot."_

_"How do humans know what their special talent is?"_

_"That you have to ask him, when I managed to teach him our language, either through magic or normal methods, which would be difficult. There's not much in the library. Humans are supposed to be extinct for even before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon."_

_"Hey, I know, I know! Lyra has a lot of books about humans! Why don't we ask her?!"_

Twilight thought about what Pinkie just said. It seemed to give her some trouble, but eventually she nodded. _"As long as she doesn't tell anypony about him until-"_

Pinkie ran out of the house, leaving a trail of pink dust behind her. I sweatdropped. I think Twilight wasn't finished with her sentence, when Pinkie left. My wounds were getting itchy and I resisted the urge to scratch myself under those bandages.

I took out my notebook and looked for the picture with the coins. After I found it, I showed it to Twilight. I asked her again of a way to repay them for what they did for me so far.

_"What's this?" _Shy asked carefully.

_"I think he's asking for a way to repay us for what we did for him so far."_

Someone barged into the room and all I could see was pink. God was that pony clingy. I got her off from me, grumbling some curses. Looking up again I found a completely unfamiliar pony standing in the doorframe. She was mint green and had a cyan mane. On that and the tail was each a white streak. She also had sunglow eyes and a lyre as her cutie mark. If her name is Eurydice, I'm going to laugh my ass off. Uhh...I played a lot of persona 3, if you get the reference here.

_"A HUMAN!"_

"My ears..." I moaned.

She ran up to me and looked at me like I was some kind of exotic animal. Oh well, none offense taken, after all it would be vise versa in my world. It just got awkward when she started touching me. I endured it with a sigh and just waited for her to get out of her excitement.

_"Uh, Lyra?" _Twilight tried to get the mare's attention. She got it after the third try.

_"You see, we want to keep it a secret that he's here until Celestia officially announced that he's here and none of us really knows much about humans. Pinkie said you have...quite the knowledge about them."_

_"That's right. There's no one in the whole of Equestria who knows more about humans than me. You see, I always wanted to meet one and now look what happened!" _She squealed. _"What's your name?"_

_"Umm, he speaks a complete different language, you see."_

The mint pony slapped her face. _"Oh gosh, I totally forgot. Hmm, I know. I can bring my books here! I have some that are even written in human language! Oh this is so exciting! Oh, umm, could you help me carry them over here? You see, I have quite a lot of books and humans tended to talk more than one language."_

_"More than one?" _Twilight's eyes seemed to sparkle. No pun intended.

_"Yes, yes. You see, humans had different societies and almost as many languages. Though at one point in their history there was one language they all tend to learn, along with their home language. They also-"_

_"I hate to interrupt." _Dash interrupted. _"But shouldn't we get those books?"_

_"I already got them!"_

Pinkie took out a lot of books...from her mane.

"What. The. Fuck."

Not only had my eyes to endure LSD ponies all the time, but now that. "Laws of physics be damned." I exclaimed in an overdramatic way. Quote from the Deadpool game by the way. I do that a lot when I'm bored.

Everyone grabbed one of those books. Except Pinkie who took out a children's book and started coloring pictures.

_"Where is it?" _The mint pony levitated book after book, searching for a specific book. I picked up one. I couldn't read it, but it had a picture of a human on it. I skimmed through the pages, until I found something that made me totally facepalm. "Oh god, no. No! Come on!"

As curious as I was as how ponies knew about humans in the first place, I totally needed to correct this. There was a page with what seemed to be the Eqeustrian alphabet. Next to it was the regular human alphabet with both capital and small letters. Just it was totally wrong.

For example a capital A next to a small q.

I took out a pen and paper and started writing down the alphabet. The others watched me curiously while I was writing down the letters.

_"That's the book I was looking for."_

After I finished writing, I showed the ponies around me the page and slammed the paper on it, showing them the right human alphabet.

While the others still looked, I turned the book around and wrote down the Equestrian alphabet. At least communicating would be less troublesome in the future. That is, if I can learn their grammar.


End file.
